The (kinda) devil hero
by memoyolo14
Summary: Well what a way to get iseka'd, just got knocked out by toilet paper of all things and now i'm just traped in another world were everything is way darker than it looks like, atleast i have something to defend myself with wich is pretty OP by the way. (i'll rewrite this... at some point)
1. starting out

**Hey memoyolo here, just read some of the rise of the shield hero manga, fucking loved it.**

**So here's a fanfic.**

**No more wasting time, just let's get on with it.**

**CHAPTER 1 START.**

Face meet grass, what a way to start things off.

I turn my bod sothat iface the sky, first of all this area is very green, no trash to see, it's also some kind of plain field.

Where the shit am i anyway?, i remember going to the bathroom i asked for some toilet paper... then toilet paper hit my face.

Hard.

So to put it simply i somehow got knocked out by toilet paper that was thrown at me from... somewhere and i woke up in a grass field.

So either the weirdest mugger in the world knocked me out with fucking toilet paper or i'm drughed and alusinating.

There is the third option but that's just impossible... just like going to the moon in the past, guess i should be more open minded.

Jesus this is stupid, i start rubing my face with my right hand... my glowing red-black hand WHAT. WHAT THE FUCK!

I quickly get up and start inspecting my whole arm, i could see some glowing blue stuff in my hand, and some kind of red and blac scales were covering it, the whole thing went up to my elbow.

The biggest problem is that i recognize this shit, it's nero's devil bringer from DMC 4, this-what-how?.

I'm feeling a lot of emotions right now, some good and all of the others are bad, awe, anger, fear, sadness just to name a few.

But the most i feel is nervousness, where am i?, what do i do?, did i really got isekae's?, why me?, is this a recuring thing?, is multiverse thory a thing?.

Okay chill, you will get nothing done like this first of all did anything else change?, i start checking my body up, i'm wearing grey sports pants, white sneakers, and a blue shirt, my appearence was probably the same but i couldn't be 100% sure without a mirror, like my skin color and eye color too, another thing is that i'm more fit than before i was a little overweight before, but now i have muscle, probably the devil blood of the devil bringer.

Now where am-huh, what's that thing at the edge of my vision?.

It looked like a little white person... WOAH the fuck!?, a status screen!?, am i the gamer too!?, this is too much!, no wait it's different... Okay so a photo of me yeah short black hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin.

So there are the stats... 200 hp kay, 60 def why not, 200 mp neat, 70 atk...

There is also a skill three for the devil bringer... wich is busted.

**[Devil bringer] 70 atk, 60 def.**

**[Bonus] Devil blood 1/4(sparda).**

**[Skill] Phantasmal hand: use a giant hand-like aparition to increment your power.**

I saw what the bonus did, it was an all around stat boost whole depending on the amount of human blood i had in me wich is 3/4... an all aroun 75% stat boost, makes sense human blood supousedly boosts demon blood or some shit like that, that stat boost would have been better if i had actually done some excersice it would have done me wonders now.

No point in thinking about that now next thing on the list, is there a way home? because some people in fanfic get angry at the world very quickly, blaming everything and becoming biter or they just decide that they want to stay because of a bad past or because yolo.

While i'm angry i need to think of my well being first, no need to go sociopath because of this, if there is not a way out the i'll find a way of living here, if there is a way out then i have to consider first if the devil bringer can be removed without me losing my arm, if not then i still couldn't come back, power is amazing and everything, but i'll be hunted like an animal for the power that i have.

Not that they could, but there is my familly to worry abput too thay wpuld be targets for people who would want the devil bringer back home.

Well shit this is a dilema an a half.

Okay get a better grasp of your surroundings... oh heya dirt road where does it lead to, that's a big castle a kingdom maybe?.

Well better go and see where a- is that a slime?, no wait the the gamer thingy say's it's a ballon.

A ballon?... oh goddamnit, this is rise of the shield hero!?, damnit i hust read up until the fight of naofumi and spear-bitch, kinda forgot the name of that guy.

Well so no gamer system, that's a let down still good enough for me this world isn't about it's mechanics, just level up and let everything rise by itself.

And the thing is bitting me, doing jack shit to me thank for the defence bonus, i pry it of my legs with my left hand, then i rear my right hand the devil bringer hand and punch it, boom the little fucker exploded, so i'm pretry strong also 1 EXP like what the fuck.

Now that i know where am i, should i go to melrolc? i think that's what is called anyway, probably no but i'll have to at some point, was naofumi already framed of rape? who knows.

That's until i see in a tree a very anry black haired guy, that's a yes he caught me looking ad glared at me i just turned around leaving him alone, even if i went to him and offered to help him he will probaly reject it, he is too distrustfull of everyone right now.

So my plan for now is, fucking up all ballons i see until atleast level 4 sleep in the forest that's not far from here, i can see it.

And wait from there, not the best plan but melrolc is not a very nice place, well for naofumi and demi-humans it's double the pain.

Sorry naofumi, your on your own... well he always is until raphtalia and i don't know if that relashiontship is very sane.

With that in mind i start to beat the living shit out of the skittles yeah that's what they are fucking bouncy skittles... or fruits or eggs... yeah balons are weird.

I have just been punching the little fucker for a while, for the level up i needed 50 EXP so i just killed another 49 of them it took some time like an hour or two, the sun was still up and now i had to kill 100 of those skittles for my next level up, the bad thing?, there was no more of those in the plains in my suroundings that means i go to the forest, i turn around and see that naofumi was gone probably angry at me for killing the all slimes.

Well shit, maybe i should have helped him? no i am a complet extranger even with my clothes of another world because of the other 3 heroes he still wouldn't trust me.

Guess to the forest i go now.

It was annoying place, the insects and stuff like that the random weird ballons a punch they die.

To be honest it's boring as fuck, maybe i should look for something different? nah don't wanna go over my head on this.

Then a rabbit thingy jump from a bush and bites my head acomplishing absolutely nothing, if i don't bad recall this thing actually bleeds, i'll still it just makes me... feel queazy inside or something lke that.

I pry it of my head, and use the devil bringer yo punch it in the face, the rabbit thingy exploded in a shower of gore, and i was disturbed, disturbed by how little that botered me.

A normal person just doesn't kill something and feels nothing, is it the devil bringer?, or was i always like this but never came up?.

Another thing that i have in the back of my head is thatas far as i remember there is no way back for me in this world, i think it was mentioned in the manga, and the other tree heroes aside from naofumi died before coming here.

Did i die too?, do i wan't to know? just more questions without answers.

I keep killing the random ballons that got close and the rare bunny things tha gave 2 EXP by the by.

keept going like this until it was nightime i was level 3 and lso no place to sleep maybe at the top of a three?, seems like a good idea, i get close to a relatively tall three maybe i could use **phantasmal hand **skill to get up?.

I'll give it a try, "Phantasmal hand" i call out loud, and indeed the giant ghost-hand came from the devil bringer, i shoot my hand foward sending the aparition of the devil bringer flying toward the three and then i feel it draging me up.

I landed in a big enough branch were i could sleep sitting, not a comfortable place but i guess it's a safe enough place.

I sit and then close my eyes trying to sleep and hopefully succeding, the only thoughs in my mind being about my chances of survival, hope that they're good.

Then i fell asleep.

_**The next day.**_

WAAAAHH!!!!, I'M FUCKIN FALLING!!!! GOD HELP ME!!!!!.

OH!!, geez my back!, taking mental notes now, never sleep in a three branch again at the top of a three, bad idea and bad for my back too.

Grunting as i get up, the fall took the sleepines out of me i rub my back a little, now what? maybe i'll punch more skittle ballons, just to level up one more time.

How long did i sleep anyway?, judging by the position of the sun i'll say... no fucking idea, fuck it no use thinking about it.

"YAAAHHH!!"

That voice sounded awfully youn and a little terrified too, but who will be in here now, maybe it's naofumi that aleady bought raphtalia? does that make the voice... shit.

I start sprinting with a surpissing amount of speed towards the scream, somehow maneuvering around the bushes, roots, threes and rocks.

And came to see the girl killing a rabit thingy and naofumi holding it, well that seems traumatic.

"i-i'm still afraid of blood" little raphtalia said, "but i'll still be helpful to my lord!" that girl has conviction.

So what now? guess i'll aproach them, i start walking towards them... then the girl raises her dagger and naofumi puts in fron of her shield raised.

Ummmm..., "i come in peace?" woah good job me, not suspicious at all.

Naofumi narrows his eyes at me, "who are you?, are you following us?" here he goes with his trust issues, i mean he's trust issues are well funded.

"the name's flint and no i'm not following you, i just heard a scream and came to see what's up" yeah that's good enough.

He looks at me for a moment and put's down his shield, still looks like he wants to kill me.

"Who brought you here?" naofumi asked me, i mean i'm wearing my normal clothing in a medieval setting that probably gave me away, also a good question the only answer i have is toilet paper but that will be dumb to say out loud.

"yeah, guess it's obvious by my clothing, and i have no idea how i'm here but i'll make the best of it" i said to the poor man who hates everyone, specially woman.

He still doesn't look convinced, "and why should i trut you?" naofumi why do you make things so hard bro?.

I don't really have an answer for that one, "well... you really hae no reason to, i'm just trying to be polite but if you don't want me arpund it's perfectly understandable".

He seems to be considering my word, "i'm naofumi and this is raphtalia she is my slave", why would you bring that up?,is it because he wants to gauge my reaction?.

Well, "you don't seem to be treating her badly, you must be a pretry cool guy", yeah flatery will get me everywhere.

"Yeah, whatever you say" nevermind, naodumi still doesn't trust me.

Think, how to convince him of letting me come along with him?... okay i'll just be direct the, "hey naofumi, i've been in this world a day and saw that it has some game mechanics, for how you pointed out that i'm not from this place i'll guess you weren't either" i scratch the back of my head, "don't know if it has some kind of party system, but will you let me tag along with you?", come on dude say yes.

I'm also surprissed that raphtalia hasn't talked yet.

He looks at me a little more... calmed than before, "what can you do?" naofumi asked me.

I raise my right hand showing the devil hand that i have, "i have this thing that's basically bullshit, let's me hit lie a truck and also" i prepare for using **phantasmal hand**, "phantasmal hand!", ZA HANDO! but more literally.

He looks at this for a moment showing a little surprise but nothing else, then he does something in the air probably his status screen then a notification appears in front of me.

**You have been invited to a party by naofumi, do you accept?.**

**Yes( ) No( )**

Obviously yes, i tap the yes button then i can see a litte more information about them, their stats and equipment yes that's the only things it let's me see about them.

Then naofumi tells me, "as long as you are helpfull you can come along with us", cold not unexpected though.

"fair enough", i said with a shrug of my shoulders, "so boss, where are we going?".

He shrugs, "we are just going to keep killing monsters until the sun falls".

So the same thing that i did yesterday, i see how raphtalia keeps looking at me, like she is scared, "hey little missy, don't worry about me i don't b- attack friends" pretty sure that if i said bite she would have remembered her trauma.

She just nods at me, that's the best i'm going to get from her isn't?.

I see naofumi started walking, me and raphtalia follow him time to level the fuck up.

_**Night time.**_

Well i'm finally level 4, neat i wonder when i'll unlock new poers for the devil bringer.

I was sleeping on the ground, since i just joined the group they didn't have something for me to sleep on, naofumi and raphtalia are already fell asleep.

Well now that i am here with the main guy, now i'll just roll with the punches since i know so little of this world, should have read more of the manga.

I wonder what will await me in the future?, can't be too bad... who am i kidding? this place is going to kick me in the balls at some point.

Goddamnit, thinking about this kind of stuff is just going to take my hours of sleep i'll just get some shut eye and hope that i live throug the whole ordeal.

**CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED**

**DEVIL HUNTER RANK: D**

**Well this i just made a shield hero Self insert, because why the fuck not?.****But in all seriousness i'm doing this because i read like 11 chapters of the manga and i fucking loved it, then i just wanted to add something else to this whole demon invasion thing.**

**And what better place to look but the DMC series?.**

**That's all for now see you all next time.**


	2. Big doge

**Another chapter in wich shit happens, wanna find out what that is? then read the fucking chapter.**

**But enough about my bad attempts at comedy in the autor notes.**

**Let's just get on with it.**

**CHAPTER 2 START**.

So sleeping on the ground is very uncomfortable, another thing to add to my mental notes.

After i joined with nafumi we just have been, killing random monster in the forest, i haven't talked with neuther of them because i don't know whatto say and it's fucking killing me.

I felt a tug from my pant i look down at my left and see raphtalia, we are going back to malrolc right now naofumi said it's to sleep in an inn and get something to eat, makes me wonder if he likes me or not.

"what do you need Raphtalia?" i said to the little raccon girl.

She looks at my right hand in wonder, "mister flint, what's that thing on your arm?" god that moe is just criminal.

"Just callme flint raphtalia, and this is my arm a... demons arm" no use lying about it, hope it doesn't bite me in the ass.

She flinches at hearing that, "i-is it a curse?", cute she is worried about me, it jut melts my heart every time i look at her.

"not really, hell it's the only thing that has keept me alive, really i see it more like a blessing than everything else" i told her, wonder how will she react to that.

"But... aren't demons evil?", goddamnit she is so inoccent it's just so pure.

I shake my head at that, "here's the thing raphtalia, there is no evil race just evil people, you can't judge everyone by the actions of the few", yeah equality for everyone and shit.

She seems to be thinking really hard about what i just said, i smile and turn my head back up, looking at naofumi who was walking ahead of us, he turned around slightly and looked at me... he was just looking at me, he stoped doing it and keep walking in silence.

That was kinda weird, i start walking a little faster to catch up with him, raphtalia did the same.

"so boss, how long until we reach malrolc" need to start the conversation somewhere.

He tilted his head slightly to my drirection, "if they ask it's a gauntlet".

Eeehhhhh... not what i asked, "you mean my right arm right?, any particluar reason for that?"i have an idea for why he would tell me that but just want to make sure.

He sneers, "because they would use it against you, to harm you just in spite of me", yeah that fucked up.

"if you say so boss, hear that raphtalia? this is a gauntlet" i say to her and she nods.

Naofumi speaks again, "about your previous question, i'll say an hour or two".

Hummm, the rest of the walk was in a pleasant silence.

_**A couple of**__** hours later.**_

Huh, for a medieval place it's pretty fucking impressive i would have tried to apreciate the city more but the glares don't let me do it in peace.

"well this is quite a warming atmosphere" i joke to try to lighten up the mood, it kinda works i saw naofumi's lips twitch upwards and got a giggle out of raphtalia.

"we are going to the blacksmith first to get flint some armor, then take some food in the tabern after that we are going to a village not far from here to mine some materials" , naofumi says well more like order but i'm not going to argue with the guy.

I look up to see that's afternoon, the walk back here took way longer than naofumi said.

"who is this blacksmith?" i ask because i don't remember if that guy had a name.

Naofumi stoped for a moment and me and raphtalia did too, "i... didn't ask him his name" , well naofumi that seems rather dumb from your part.

"it's erhard" me and naofumi look at raphtalia, "he told me when we were buying my equipment".

"and you didn't tell me because?" naofumi says a little annoyed.

"you... didn't told me to" she says all timid, calm your shit naofumi mke her cry and i'll beat your ass to the ground.

He grunts and starts walking again, and we follow him ignoring the people around us because they're assholes.

We kept walking until we reached the place to buy me some shit, no idea why since naofumi is not exactly rich.

We entered and i saw a tall man behind the counter in blacksmith clothes and the manliest beard i have seen in a while.

"hey shield kid, seems you have company", erhard or i think he is anyway seems like a cool dude.

"Yeah i can spare 10 silver coins, what kind of armor can you give me for that?", still don't know why is he buying me armor before buying one for him.

Erhard puts a hand under his chin thinking about it for a moment, "i have some leather armors that fit that bill".

He goes to the back of his shop, while we wait i take a look around he has a lot of variety, axes, sword, pole arms, claws, cestus, you name it he probably has it.

Naofumi comes to me, "hey this maybe a weird question, but could you hold that dagger?", you are right nafumi that's a weird question, but i know what he means can i hold weapons?.

I reach with my left hand to the dagger in the counter, i see somekind of electrecity go trough my arm then the dagger went flying from my hand.

**Rules of legendary bound weapons: all legendary weapons that are bound to you would not let you use another type of weapons.**

Well that answers my doubts, "okay that's a thing".

Nofumi just nods, "as i though you can't use other weapons aside from your gauntlet, raphtalia put the dagger back in the counter", he tells her and she complies.

We see erhard come back with a bunch of brown leather plates for my arms, legs, shoulders and chest, "that's the cheapest i have on armors it's 5 silvers for it", something is better than nothing.

Naofumi gives a nod at erhard accepting the armor, "we'll take it, okay flint go ahead and put it on" i supousse i'm puting it above my clothes okay, can't be that hard.

But i also don't want to risk looking like a dumbass while doing it, "hey blacksmith, can you help me putting this on?", he shrugs the grabs the leather plates and gets close to me.

With his help i was able to put the armor in like a minute, the armor was... something.

**[Basic leather armor] 3 def, 10 hp.**

**[Bonus] nothing.**

**[Skill] nothing.**

Don't know why expected more than that, this thing is kinda comfy, "thanks naofumi i'll pay you back when i have the money, thanks to you too erhard", still don't know why i have armor.

The blacksmith raises an eyebrow, "how do you know my name" i point at raphtalia who waves timidly, "oh well it was nothing boy", right i'm youner than naofumi by a year.

Then naofumi says, "i'll keep it in mind, let's go to the bar so we can eat something quickly", he sounded pretty angry right there, probably because for a while the food tastes bland for him.

We say our goodbyes to erhard and go to the bar, which was surpringly close to the bar.

Once we entered the murmurs started, something about that poor boy or some shit, we seated far from everyone else.

The waiter came and naofumi asked for the cheapest meal for all of us a kids one for raphtalia, my food and naofumi's is eggs and fucking bacon the basic bitch of breakfasts.

The plaes with our food also has a fork and a spoon, well time to dig in i grab some of the eggs with my spoon and eat it, it's pretty good i give naofumi a side glance to see his reaction he is scowling.

"you okay buddy?", i know he is not but i want to show him that i care for him, that he is not alonne.

He looks at me for a moment, he looked surprissed for a moment but his darkned exression came back really quickly, "yeah just some bad memories" that's a fucking lie not that i can actually prove it's one.

We eated in silence well raphtalia didn't she was eating lie any normal kid her age would, like a goddamn animal... wait was that racist?.

No matter we filled ourselves naofumi paid and we were on our way to that village naofumi said that was close to a place were he would mine materials.

We were walking through an alley to go to the exit faster, but a fat guy a lanky shit and a buff giant were waiting for us there.

I saw naofumi stiffen i think this guys tried to rob him but failed miserably, the big guy is new though, "know this guys?" i wispered to him.

He wispers back, "yeah, tried to rob me didn't work", and it won't work now.

I see the lanky guy walking foward to stop us, "well,well, well if it isn-" he didn' get to finish it because i back handed him to a wall with my right arm.

Naofumi just stared at me again, "how?" wait he doesn't know?.

"you don't know how good this gauntlet is?" he just shakes his head, what i'm sure he could see it in the party menu, unless he doesn't know... oh.

I see the fat man telling the buff guy something, "go billy kick his ass!" billy? really that's the name of the dumbass on steroids.

Billy tries to punch me but i simply grab his hand and start pushing it, then i start twisting it now he is on his knees trying to pry the devil bringer of.

I just punch him with my free hand, knocking him out, i just stare at the last guy like saying 'want some too?' he does the smart thing and drags his friends running the fuck away.

I turn towards my team, "that was easy" i saw raphtalia who was clearly surprissed and naofumi who was scowling at the air.

"fucking shit", the shield hero muttered.

I wave at his direction, "you okay there boss?", he just shakes his head.

"no it's just more things that i don't know because of her..." ah he must have finally seen my equipment and saw what the devil bringer gives me, must regret buying me that armor.

To be honest i though he knew turns out he didn't.

Naofumi releases a deep sigh, "let's just go" he starts waliking while me and raphtalia follow him close behind.

_**In the village.**_

Well this place a dump, most likely the kings fault seriously that guy is a dickhead.

Not far from were we got to the village there was a merchant, more specifically the one who sells tha ball to raphtalia.

Naofumi was the first to speak to him, "excuse me do you know where the mine is?", mean while raphtalia was looking at everything he was selling untill she set her sight on the balls, i was just chilling behind them.

The merchant noded, "yeah the coal mine is not far from just a couple of meters away to the north actually".

I decided to step in, "is there a reason for the village to be this rundown?".

The merchant grimaces, "yeah since the first wave came a coule of demons made they're home in the coal mine, none have come to deal with it", again fuck the king.

Naofumi notices how raphtalia was staring at the ball so he grabed one, "how much is this sir?", i knew she will melt your heart sooner or latter.

He looks at the ball for a moment, "15 copper, also when you comeback from mining could you sell me some materials? i want to restock but i have no way of deffending myself in that mine"

Naofumi shrugs and pays for the ball, "i was going to sell the materials anyway", then he gives the ball to raphtalia.

Poor girl she is so confussed right now, "wha-what?", see what i mean?.

Naofumi just rises an eyebrow, "don't look too much into it, it's just a price for you because of a job well done keep going at it".

She smiles brightly then nods with entusiasm.

She puts the ball... somewhere wait they have bags with them?, when did they get them?.

"let's go, there is mining to do" naofumi that was so lame.

We started our walk towards the coal mine were we inevitably will face a two headed demon dog that i'm going to fuck up.

While on our walk i decided to make some small talk, "so naofumi tell me about this place, how is it like?" oh shit!, wrong thing to ask.

He kept walking but he got notisably stiffer, "it's unique... and... injust" he sounded like he wanted to commit genocide, quick flint change topic!.

"ah okay, what about your shield what does it do?" yeah that's good topic.

Naofumi looked more calm now, "it grant's ridiculous defence and can transform in other types of shields" he turns his head slightly, "what about your hand?, i saw some of what it gave to you but not everything".

Raphtalia is also curious about that, "yeah flint, what does it do?"

Well..., "it empowers all my stats by a wooping 75%, and a ridicolous amount of defence and atack" pretty fucking powerfull if i say so myself.

Raphtalia seems really impressed by how her jaw is hanging open, and i think naofumi is somewhat jealous of it.

We came to see a cave with a rail that has a cart that leads inside of it, probably for the mining, there is also a small wood house at the side of it, probably with instruments for mining.

Naofumi noticed this too, "let's enter that wood house there should be a pickaxe and some rope in it"

We wen't inside of it, were naofumi got two new shields and a new skill that he decide to show us by scaring the crap out of raphtalia, i won't lie it make me chuckle how she jumped when he used the **[air strike shield] **skill.

We were entering the mine, before we could go depper naofumi told us something, "if it get's too dangerous we will escape, so stay close to each other in case i have to protec you", this guy just likes to defend other people ironic considering how no one defended him before.

The inside of the cave was pretty hot and it wasn't because of the torch raphtalia was carrying, but since i was never inside a cave i don't know how hot or cold it should be inside of one.

Deep inside we found some basic iron ore that naofumi was hoing to mine with his pickaxe whith his pick axe shield to get more iron from it.

While raphtalia was using the torch to light up the place that naofumi was mining i was watching our backs, i know that the dog should come at any moment.

Naofumi was aparently done, "well i got a good amount of iron from that maybe we should go back".

Raphtalia noded at that, but i was confused where is the dog?.

That's until i heard heavy thumps something walking, like that of a dog but heavier not only that but it was getting hotter.

That put me on edge, "back to back everyone!" we rushed each other back to back looking everywhere i could feel raphtalia trembling and hear naofumi breathing.

"what's going on!?" raphtalia said scared wich i was too by the way.

Naofumi replied to her, "don't know, just keep your guard up!".

That's until i saw the two-headed demon dog, well the wrong one.

_**TWINBELLOWS**_

**That's one hot dog.**

okay that's straight out of borderlands, also that's a fucking burning two times taller than me and i'm as tall as naofumi, two headed dog.

Wich comes from another fucking game and is going to kill us.

"Jesus fuck!" i scream to alert my teammates, i saw how raphtalia just _froz__e _naofumi was also losing his shit but he did it more discretly.

I saw the edge of a waterfall that was close to us that means that at the bottom there is water, twinbellows charged at us maws open with the intention of eating us.

"JUMP!" i grabed the frozed raphtalia and made a mad dash towards the edge of this place, i saw naofumi who was running right bessides me, the we jumped down.

We fell in the water i saw how naofumi used the rope shield to drag himself out of the water, i used **[phantasmal hand] **to drag me and raphtalia too.

"Okay, that was way too fucking close" i said on edge.

"twinbellows?..., must be a 'boss' wich is very bad for us" no shit naofumi.

I put raphtalia down she still looks out of it before i can say anything naofumi spoke, "you froze back there, what happened?" yeah got point we don't really have timefor tact right now.

She stared at us i could see the tears in her eyes then she told us about wjere she cae from and how itcame to an end because of the chaos waves, hearing it instead of reading it broke my fucking heart.

But we didn't have time for much else, because twinbellows came here, fuck that dog is big.

Naofumi screamed, "damnit!, we don't have other option but to fight!, get ready here he come!" son of a bitch, well here we go.

Both head of twin bellows opened their mouth and threw fucking fireballs at us i quicly used **[phantasmal hand]** using the aparition i grabed the fucking firebal and threw it back at it, the other fireball was blocked by naofumi's diamond shaped black shield.

It dodged the fireball and threw itself at me i charged right back using the aparition of my right hand to give a hook to it's left head hiting it dead on and pushing it back.

But the other head spited another fireball at me and i couldn't move in time thankfully i have the OG tank main with me, "air strike shield" good one naofumi!.

I jumped back no wanting to try my chances against that dog again.

Still looking at the dog that was shaking it's heads to stop the dizzines, i heard naofumi talking to raphtalia, "raphtalia!, attack damnit you don't have to worry about getting injured i'll protec you!" hurry up naofumi it's almost out of it's stunned state.

Shit it's comin back at us!, naofumi got right besides me at my left, "if you are not going to fight then run!" he is here i rear my right fist back read to punch it's left head while naofumi was going to block the right one.

My demonic fist hitted it but it didn't push it back, shit should have use the aparition!, i saw how naofumi was strugling with the other head i was going to help but the left head tried to take a bite at me, but i maneged to stop it with my right arm.

That's when i saw somthing jumping above us and stabing the right head, the pain made it back away but it's still had the sword loged in his right head, "nice raphtalia!" i called out as i charged at the right head and punched with my demonic fist the sword makind the sword go through it's whole head i could see the tip of the sword on it's jaw.

Then i got hit by a fireball that threw me back towards my team i landed in my back but i got up as soon as i could, one of it's heads was death, we just need to kill the left one and we will win.

The dog didn't got closer at us, that thing is smart it won't try to just charge at us now, but it gives us time to make a plan.

"anybody has some bright idea to take it out?, because i'm a little tired here", i asked the other two people in this room.

Naofumi shook it's head, "not really, that's a pretty nasty hit you took right there are you okay?", i just nod my eyes on the demon dog who was probably making a plan too.

"umm..., flint could use one of those stalagmites with his phantom hand to stab it" well raphtalia gave us a way to kill it, i look at the earth spike that was in the ground, there is a lot of those.

"not really a plan, it's still better than nothing", right when i finished i saw twinbellows started to take a deep breath, wich is probably bad.

"Naofumi shield!" he quickly casted air strike shield, and i used phantasmal hand, puting the aparition right behind the shield, as if my phantom hand was using the phantom shield.

The the dog _ROARED_, a goddamn sea of flames came afterwards i could see our improved defense cracking, and i fell the pressure in my demonic arm.

"COME ONNNNN!!!!!" me and naofumi screamed at the same time holding the defense until it's attack stopped.

Then it stoped the air strike shield was pretty much destroyed and my phantom hand was slightly charred.

But twinbellows was breathing heavilly, it decided to kill us in one go to make sure we died, it took a bet and it failed i could see it in it's glowing green eyes, it knows it lost.

I quickly grab a stalagmite with the phantom hand, rushing the dog like a madman, i reared back and stabbed it in his ramainging head.

Twinbellows died, we won.

The dog falled to the ground bleeding from it's heads, "it's over we won..." i said as i fall to one knee.

"finally..." i heard a thud probably naofumi letting himself fall to the ground.

"Lord naofumi!, flint!" a... flustered more mature voice said, wait what?.

I quickly got up and turned around to see a older raphtalia who has clothing that is all torn and shit, how many level ups did we fucking get from twinbellows!!??.

I quickly checked the party menu... okay, so i'm level 20, raphtalia is level 19 and naofumi is level 18...

_WHAT THE FU-!._

**CHAPTER 2 COMPLETED**

**DEVIL HUNTER RANK: C**

**What? did you people think that i was just going to grab demons from the DMC series?.**

**Please, there is a lot of sick demons out there, it would be dumb to not give them some credit.**

**Twinbellows for those who don't know, is from the kid icarus game wich is pretty good.**

**Okay see you all next chapter.**


	3. Fuck the calamity wave

**Another chapter!.****Is my character a gary stu? probably but then again i don't exactly care this is fun to do so it doesn't really matter... to me atleast.**

**About my grammar, i do try to fix my mistakes but i'm also surprisingly lazy so if you find a grammar error , i mos likely saw it too but i was too lazy to fix it.**

**Enough of my excuses about my bad writting skills, let's just get on with it.**

**CHAPTER 3 START.**

Sometimes you jus have to apriciete the small things in life, like my new bringer, yeah you heard fucking right.

**[Flaming bringer] 90 spd, 20 atk, 20 def.**

**[Bonus] Fire inmunity.**

**[Skill] meteor: release a giant chargabel fire ball.**

Isn't that awesome, anoter thing that found out about my brners is that they're suited for diferent styles of combat, the normal devil bringer is for pure raw power and defense, while my new flaming bringer it's for quick and constant attacks.

So like a fucking genius i decided to try to fight like i'm boxing with my flaming bringer, it worked better than i though it would.

The flaming bringer, makes my right hand look like molten rocks, with lava cursing throgh it, there is also like a tattoo of two dogs spiraling eah other made from magma in my forearm that looks really fucking cool.

But enough about me, it has been a week since our encounter with twinbellows right after raphatalia... matured for a lack of better words, naofumi covered he with his cape to keep he modesty and we went to erhard to change her clothing.

There is also naofumi's new shield, wich is his two headed demon dog shield up to eleven, ths twinbellows shield is stupid strong inmunity to fire shot fire balls from the heads of twinbellows that are in the golden-red shield, and the defense and attack boost are pretty good.

And naofumi's face when he saw a shield with a attack booster i couldn't help but laugh, and yeah that shield is quite literally the best shield he has.

This whole week was about killing monsters that just gave each one of us just one level up, a whole week of killing weak monsters just for one level up, twinbellows just put us above anything from around here.

So what's a level 21 guy like me do now?, easy aks for some clothing we went to erhard to order naofumi's new barbarian armor and my coat, what kind of coat? nero's coat hood and everything i'm ussing it mainly because the devil bringer is originally his so i'll aleast put somthing of him on me to make omage to nero.

Naofumi came out with erhard behind him wearing the armor that in his opinion, 'looks worse than his normal clothes' to that i say bullshit boss.

Erhard turned at me, "your coat is ready too boy", oh yeah time to look more stylish... too bad i still don't have the money to change my other clothes, to that some will be like 'why didn't you change clothes first?' my answer is because of the mothafuking coat.

He put the coat on the counter i didn't hide the eager smile on my face, "you know this is not a clothing store?, but i like you kids enough to ignore that" yeah erhard you are amazing.

I grab the coath after paying 20 silver, yeah kinda expensive but whatever it's a awesome coat i put it on and... _nice._

**[Nero's coat] 20 def, 20 spd.**

**[Bonus] 10% stat boost.**

**[Skill] none.**

Oh boy i'm okay with this, i quickly go to naofumi get 5 silver coins from my left pocket and gave it to him, "i remember the armor".

He gives me a slight smile and takes the money, "you didn't have to you know?, the twinbellows shield was more than enough".

Here he goes again, saying that they wouldn't have won if i wasn't there, and i keep telling him it was a team effort, "but i want to, so keep it".

He just shakes his head while laughing quietly.

"Lord naofumi..." I heard raphtalia said, she sounded scared, "the time of the wave of calamity... it's getting close is it not?"

Right, this shit, "you mean the demon invasion right?" i asked just to clarify, i saw her nod at me.

"Now that you mention it, i asked about it like a month ago..., how do you know when it's going to happen anyway?" naofumi asks kinda confussed.

Erhard looks surprissed at this information, "they didn't tell you kid?, in the square there is a cathedral were there is a clock named the ,"hourglass of the dragons era" when all the sand falls i hears that the heroes will be transported to the place the calamity will take place", i saw naofumi scowl at this probably because a blacksmith knows more than him.

"Well we better go check it out, right boss?" i asked naofumi for comfirmation to wich he nods, we say goodbye to ehard before leaving, i stare at my right sleeve of my coath then i roll it up to my elbow then i remove the leather plating of my demon hand, don't know why i even put armor there.

With that we go to the church something that i'm going to fucking hate.

Then i heard a gurglig sound and stare at raphtalia, she quickly sakes her hands ad hea in denial, "wasn't me!", that made me grimace i look at naofumi who was pretty angry.

"still get angry even though the food tastes like nothing to me..." poor guy, he should smile more.

But first a good snack.

_**In the church.**_

Maybe we should have stayed in the tabern, atleast the expression on raphtalia when she saw her kids meal was funny, here in the other hand? i could see the glares.

Great even religious people hates naofumi, motherfuckers all of them we entered the place were they kept the stupid hourglass.

We saw two nuns getting close to us, the one with glasses said, "the shield hero, do you need anything" it sounded polite but i'm sure that deep down she want's to stab naofumi.

Naofumi answered, "yeah we just came to see the hourglass" i wonder if he knows just how much hate this place has for us?.

The nun turned around, "follow me", we did as told after a minute or two we reached the hourglass.

"So this is hourglass..., i wonder how it works" right as he sid that i saw a small screen pop up in fron of him the number being 00:15:34.

"So fifteen minutes until the next wave..." i said what evryone knew like a fucking idiot.

I saw naofumi going towards one of the many chairs around here then he seated, "the only thing we can do now is wait", whatever you say boss.

"If it isn't the criminal shield hero!, you still wearing that get up!?, oh right you can't fight!", then this jackcass shows up, the blonde asshole who is also the spea 'hero'.

Before anything else can happen i start walking towards him, "did you say something hero of overcompensacion?" i said while pointing at his spear.

Aparently he didn't see that one oming so he just stared at me incredolous, "what's up asshole?, cat got your toungue?" The redhead walked up to me "do you even know who you're talking too!?" wannna play bitch?, let's go.

"A whore and his man-toy?" ,she glared at me then the fucker who thinks he can be a lancer scowls at me, cu must be rolling on his grave right now.

"oi!, have more respect for a lady!, why are you even defending that rapist anyway!?", you.did.not.

"kinda hipocritical of you to call him that when there are 4 woman following you around, should be carefull with that won't want to die by being a play boy going with more than one girl", now that made him flinch.

I felt someone taping my back i turn to see naofumi with a very complicated expression in his face, "let's just go, they're not worth it", then he starts walking to the exit, raphtalia close behind.

I glared them some more and they returned in kind, then i started walking to follow nafumi and raphtalia, i can't stand those fuckers.

But before that i saw the guy from the spear pasing me and grabing raphtalia hand, "you shouldn't go with these two you will only put yourself in danger, in more ways than one", I saw how naofumi literally shoved himself right in motoyasu's face.

Motoyasu didn't give a fuck, "what?, you know it tr-", he wasn't able to finish because i runned at the fucker and pushed him back with more strenght than i should have used, i saw him stager and fall on his ass.

"Beat it asshole, nobody is asking for your help" i say at the excuse of a 'hero' who was too surprissed at what just happened to answer back.

We turned around and walked away, the faint scream of 'lord motoyasu!' reaching my ears and making me smile.

"Boss now where are w-" naofumi interrupted me.

"Thank you" he said with more emotion than i though he was able to show.

I just shake my head, "no need to thank me, this i what friends do", he stoped moving for just a moment then he kept walking.

"yeah... friends" huh... did he sounded happy? i think he did.

"are... the other heroes like that too?", raphtalia asked naofumi.

He stayed silent for a moment then he answered her, "kinda, not like him but close", come on naofumi i know you want to be more detailed about that.

Raphtalia seemed confused for just a moment, "are they really heroes?".

This time i answered, "to the people around think they are, but that guy didn't look like one".

She seemed very pensive now a very small grimace in her face, she was probably angry and confussed right now.

Naofumi piped in, "let's just find a random three where we can take a seat and wait for the wave".

We went to the outskirts of the city, that i found out is actually called melromarc not melrolc, and we were sitting on the shade of a three just waiting for the wave to come.

"this is it guys, we are going to fight a horde of fucking abominations and our only help is a bunch of retarded heroes, and dumbass knights i like the odds", no beter way to bring up the mood than with sarcasm.

"Tell me about it..." grumbled naofumi.

Raphtalia decided to say something, "flint, lord naofumi... when the wave comes, we will be by ourselves, right?", i nodded in comfirmation while naofumi grunted.

"then i'll be your sword lord naofumi to the very end" i saw how naofumi just stared at raphtalia.

"thanks" he said, looks like i'm making progress with his actitud, remember naofumi i have your back.

"don't worry you two, i'll keep you both alive just because i know tat one of you is going to end up doing something stupid", i say in a joking tone.

"stupid like punching a two-headed fire demon dog?", retorded naofumi with a smile.

"hey, it worked so i'm not changing my strategy any time soon", i laugh a little and naofumi _almost_ laughed.

Raphtalia decided to join in the fun, "makes sense, you do look like the type that would just punch his way through anything".

"my dear raphtalia, are you calling me stupid?", there was no malice in my question, i was also grinning like an idiot.

In response she gigled, "your words not mine", i chuckle at her remark and turned to naofumi again.

"so how long until the wave comes?", he looks at the screen that came from nowhere then turns to me.

"It says 30 seconds", he answered me he was on edge, i think raphtalia is a little scared but i doubt that it will bother her.

I get up and start doing some stretches geting ready for the fight, i saw my team geting up too also preparing themselves for the wave.

"okay... let's rock" as i said that we got teleported into a forest, checking my surroundings i saw the coal mine... that's not a good thing.

"the hell?, the sky is breaking!?", yes naofumi the sky is indeed breaking looks like the second coming of cthulu or some shit.

raphtalia also noticed the coal mine, "this is bad!, the wave is spawning close to lute village!", oh so that village did have a name.

Naofumi turns at her surprissed, "seriously!?, like we didn't have enough problems!".

Then the monsters came, like fucking ants to bread or like rats on meat, some disturbing shit right there, "here they come!, we must protect the village!" i said to my teammates that agreed with me.

When we started running towards the village we passed the other 3 'heroes' who were charging straight at the monsters like, this idiots just threw a flare an hoped for the best at the village.

But we ignored them, the village comes first time to get ahead of my team, "i'll meet you both there!" i quickly change to the flame bringer felling the increment in speed i was in seconds on the village.

Said village was looking worse than before with a lot of zombies runing around swinging their weapons like crazy.

Time to test my new bringer, i clash my fist together ignating them, fire powers for the win!, i rush at a zombie with a sword and threw a barrage of flaming punches the thing was down in seconds.

I take a quick look around the place doesn't look as bad as i though it will and all tye monsters are looking at me good i have their attention.

i quickly swipe my nose making myself look as cocky as possible, "what's up not gonna come at me?, i have enough of me for all of you" i quickly take a boxing stance ready to fuck this guys up.

One tried to take my head right uppercut, another went for a stab at my stomach left hook, a swipe at my legs straight to the face.

I keep this small fries around it was good that i chose the flaming bringer, more than enough power to kill them in one punch and i'm fast enough to dodge the attacks that they throw at me.

Oh!, a big zombie incoming time to test flaming bringer skill, "meteor!" i rear my right hand back, charge the attack for two seconds then i let the fireball go, boom beautifull explossion fuck that zombie.

But more were coming, i simply shruged my shoulder and put te hood of the coat on, "come on, what are you all waiting for? i'm getting bored", i was actually scared but acting cockily keeps me calm.

Another giant zombie came at me i put myself in a boxing stance waiting for the big hulking blob of rotting flesh, "air strike shield!" oh they're here while the shield distrated the idiot i got low right hand reare back, "shoryuken!" and unleashed the standart shoto move.

I destroyed the head f the zombie, both raphtalia and naofumi already at my side, "took you both long enough".

Naofumi snorted, "kinda had to evacuate the villager, you also got pretty far ahead of us".

Raphtalia reminded us of why we are here, "back to back?" i smiled.

"back to back", i told her until i saw something orange in the sky... shit!.

"Get close to me!" screamed naofumi we hudled togeth then he called out, "prison shield!", then a rain of fire hitted the cage made of shields.

Naofumi disipated the prison shield glaring at the direction the arrows came, "are you fucking serious?".

I saw a grouo of knights coming our way, the guy in the front and probably the captain looked smug as fuck, "seems like you are a tough one".

I saw how raphtalia was about to charge at the asshole but i stoped her with my left arm, "it's not worth it" , we really don't have time for this.

"Well if you will excuse us we have to help the real heroes", i just roll my eyes en exasperation then i caught the glimpse of something falling from the air, "MOVE!!" , i told the knights but only 5 litened to me and threw themselves to the ground far from the thing that was going to fall on them.

The other were not so lucky, it fell like a meteor killing all the knights including the smug captain, i could see a giant gorilla with four glowing eyes, tree of them glowing yellow and the last one glowing blue it was glaring at us.

It started beating it's chest with his fists, then it roared to the sky.

_**ORANGGUERRA**_

**Gorilla tactics.**

Well... this is bad.

Naofumi quickly took the inisiative, "all of you run!, you won't be able to help us against this one!", The knights heard what he told them and were about to leave but one with short blond hair askes naofumi, "were are the villagers!?".

Raphtalia answered his question, "to the south in the coal mine!", he noded at us and made a run for it.

Orangguerra stared at us for a moment that thing was ready to destroy us.

Well if this demonic DK want's a fight then who am i to deny it?, "now i'm motivated!", yeah start it of with one of vergil's best lines!.

I reared my right fist back preparing a meteor i saw how it moed it's head backwards reading an attack of is own, "meteor!" i caled out as i fired the fireball, orangguerra roared and from it came some kind of sonic proyectile our attack canceled eachother.

I saw raphtalia jump high aiming a stab to it's head but the fucking monkey jumped above her ready to smash her with a clap of it's hands.

"prison shield!" naofumi casted encarselating raphtalia, and blocking the attack of orangguerra once the prison shield banished she fell on her feet safelly, i changed for the devil bringer gonna need more power against this guy.

I used phantasmal hand and got ready to attack the demon while it was falling, i saw it rearing it's fist back too his giant fist clashed with the phantasmical one, the bad thig is that it pushed me back.

So it's also stroner than me, okay we are going to need a plan an actual plan this time, "okay naofumi i won't be able to overpower this guy as i did with twinbellows, so we are going to need another plan besides punching it until it dies".

He quickly changed to his twinbellows shield, "i think i have a plan, but you and raphtalia will have to distract it for a moment", yeah i jut have to not die, sounds easy.

I rush at the gorilla with phantasmal hand still activated, raphtalia was giving it cuts were she could and dodging alway by a hairs breath, i threw a punch at it's git, it blocked it then tried to crush me with it's right fist, but i jumped back just in time.

I saw how raphtalia passed it's head while slashing one of the glowing yellow eyes, the demon didn't give a fuck and charged at us with the inttention of killing us, then two big as fuck firballs hit it throwing of it's feet making it crash on the ground.

Me raphtalia glance behind us, seeing the heads on naofumi's shield with their mouths open, "since we could you do that?" i asked him.

He shrugs, "it was the skill of the shield, just charged it at max wasting all my mp at the process so if that didn't kill it..." we heard a roar and see the demon etting back up.

"You just needed to tempt murphy..." i muttered to myself getting ready for a round two.

Orangguerra was badly burned but that seemed to just made him angrier then raphtalia called us, "let's go to that buildin!, i have a plan!" she said pinting at a big house not far from here.

We all started running there, with the demon following jus behind us, "what your plan raphtalia?" naofumi asked the demi-human.

"Well... it looks like it's about to crumble on itself...", oh i know what she is planing now.

Naofumi raised an eyebrow at that, "so colapse the whole building on it?, how?".

"i think i'm supoussed to do that", wich is obvious i'm the one with the power to do it.

Or so i though because raphtalia shook her head in denial, " no it wi-" woah!, that sonic proyectile almos hitted us.

"it will what raphtalia!?, we are running out of time!", kinda agreed with him here we could die.

"it doesn't seem smart so it will follow us through the house and it would end up making the house fall on himself!", seems like a plan.

We enter the house, good thing that the door was broken "run faster!" i know naofumi!, i don't want to die crushed eather!.

Faster!, i heard the crashing sound behind us orangguerra is here wich means we should run _faster._

made it!, yes! also should have used the flame bringer to increment my speed, i quickly look at my left and see naofumi catching his breath then i glance at my right and see raphtalia breathing heavilly looking behind us.

I turn around and look at the remainings of the house the crumbled at top of the demon, internally praying for it's death.

Hello there two level up's, i expected more from this thing but i guess it males sense we are biher level wich means we take longer to level up.

I release a long sigh, "let's never do that again".

"agreed" naofumi simply said.

Raphtalia is still staring at the crumbled house, "it's over...".

Naofumi starts walking away, "it's time to go, we need o see if the villagers are okay", he seems to care a lot more than normal.

We follow naofumi while looking at the ruined village, it had various bodies of monsters lying around, and villahers bodies too.

"are you both sure... that there is no more villages around?", probably not but i have to ask.

"we didn't found a lot in our way here, we jut told them to hide in the coal mine", raphtalia told me sadened.

We entered an alley ready to go to the city and get some sleep, but raphtalia stoped herself, "i helped didn't i?".

Naofumi just stared at her for a moment then he put his hand on her head, "yeah, you did good" it's a good thing that i know what they are talking about wich makes me very sad that i have to play dumb.

"is something the matter?" i asked them.

Raphtalia wiped the tear off her eyes, "no, don't worry about it".

I really want to hug her now.

Time to see how many villagers survived, i feel like i'm not going to like what i'm going to see.

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLETED.**

**DEVIL HUNTER RANKING: E**

**Some of you must be like, orangguerra isn't that from DMC 2?!.**

**And the answer is yes, because to the surprisse of some people i actually like DMC 2 a lot, and i don't even have a reason to.**

**Was this chapter good or what?, well probably not for some but other did like it so whatevs.**

**Guess i'll see you all in the next chaper.**


	4. Wear protection before penetration

**New chapter again!.**

**How am i updating so fast?, because i write when i have nothing to do.**

**I'm trying to fix my grammar errors, but i promise nothing.**

**Also no, i didn't know that there was a hero with a gauntlet in the story, i'm just in the chapter 12 of the manga!.**

**Enough of that, let's get on with it.**

**CHAPTER 4 START.**

This people are not okay they are scared, crying or both that makes sense considering how some of them lost their families and homes.

I have never seen something like this and seeing for the first time has me very depressed.

Well we did what we could... even if i wanted to do more.

"will you be okay", asked raphtalia to what i'm guessing is the boss or lord of the village.

"probably, the reconstruccion will cost a lot, but i'm sure that we will pull out somehow", this guy is a very positive person.

Naofumi sighs, "let's go raphtalia we did what we could", not a lie i doubt the little money we have will help here anyway.

We were about to leave the coal mine, but we meet that guard with the short blonde hair again, "we thank you for your efforts shield hero, you should go to the castle to celebrate" that is a horrible idea.

Naofumi just nods, he really doesn't want to go but he doesn't want to give this kingdom more reasons to kick him in the balls.

We were making our way to the kingdom on foot, good thing we are close to it, "so naofumi, you got a new shield?" we did deeat a powerfull demon.

He gives me a glance then he raises his right arm the one with the shield, the changes it to the orangguerra head, like literally the shield is just a little flatter head of the demon.

"it's called the guerra shield, can do something called 'sonic roar' must be those proyectiles it was throwing at us", with his new shields he is going to fucking destroy motoyasu if the duel happens.

He then asks me after lowering his shield and changing it back to his base form, "Did you get a new bringer?".

Oh yeah i did.

**[Primal bringer] 100 atk, 25 spd.**

**[Bonus] raises atk by 30%.**

**[Skill] brute force: increment atk by another 20% for a temporal amount of time.**

It looked like a primates hand covered in brown fur, this one disregarded defence and gave a _LOT_ of power, like bullshit amounts of it, this is basically my glass cannon.

"Yeah this one gives tons of damage but loses all defense", i said then changed it again to the normal devil bringer.

I turn to my left and se raphtalia pouting... must.not.pet.

"why do you two alway get the good things...", this moe...! it too much!.

I starte pating her on the head she looked at me confused and flustered, "st-stop!, nuhh!!" NEED TO PAT MORE!.

Then i heard a laugh, me and raphatalia stoped and we looked at naofumi, he laughed... yes!, he is getting better!.

"come on you two, we don't have time to waste.

We both nod and start walking, along with him.

_**In the castle.**_

"let us celebrate the victory of our heroes!", that was the king fuck a lot, i want to punch him.

Everyone is celebrating like dumbasses almost like there wasn't a village in need of money and help, fucking assholes.

Me and naofumi just stayed back naofumi was checking something in his menu, while i keep an eye on raphtalia who was eating everything she came in sight with.

"what are you doing boss?", i asked naofumi who was scowling at the air, again.

"just a thing that would have been great for the wave but the other 3 heroes are too dumb to look at it", i really need to find him clases of anger management.

Raphtalia came to us holding out a fancy looking sandwich, "ummmm... lord naofumi, are you not going to eat?" she asked her master.

He grimaced for a moment then answered her, "not really hungry" the we hear his stomach, "still not hungry" now that is sticking to you guns.

"come on lord naofumi, just eat a little it will also save us some money", while she said this she went to the closest table and brought with her two plates of fancy food, "you should eat too flint".

I roll my eyes then grab the plate, "whatever mom" i say sarcatically i use the spoon in the plate to eat the food, it's pretty good.

I saw naofumi doing the same, but he stops for a moment then starts eating again, "not bad..." okay what?, i though it didn't have taste for him? did i actually made much of a diference?.

We were eating in pleasant silence ignoring everyone but eachother, "there you are naofumi!, don't you dare move from that spot!", then this asshole shows up.

He grabs raphtalia by the shoulde and put her behind him, looking at naofumi straight in the eye, "i heard raphtalia is your slave!, is this true!".

Before naofumi can answer i chip in, "it's not illegal to have slaves as long as they are not human, so kindly get the fuck out of here" i tell him while i put my plate in the table.

"that doens't make it right!", screams motoyasu.

Naofumi snors in amussement, "that what _you_ think, and i don't care about what you think".

Then motoyasu tries to get in naofumi's face but i held out my right arm to stop him then i push him back roughly this time he doesn't fall to the ground.

He growls at us like a fucking animal the screams again, "the i challege you to a duel!, if i win you'll free raphtalia!".

Right at this moment i see a guard getting closer to raphtalia fro behind, i also start walkomg to raphtalia.

I hear naophumi behind me say, "why would i do that?, i get nothing from this".

I see the guard about to put the cloth in raphtalia's mouth but he notices me and walks away, yeah bitch fucking run.

I see raphtalia run and put herself between them, "mister hero, i did not ask for your help", i see motoyasu give her a confussed look.

"i get it now..., you must be controlling her!, stop hiding behind her and face me you coward!", i saw naofumi give him _the glare_ that actually scared me too.

Raptalia was getying annoyed at motoyasu's constant bitching, "i already told you that i don't need your help!".

I tap him in the back to get his attention, "listen to the lady and beat it".

"i heard enough, how disgusting of the shield hero to have a slave and he even got himself an acomplice", and now the king is here too, just what we fucking need it.

I saw mein... or was it malty?, smirking from behind tye king, that goddamn cunt...

"you know what?, i accept" say fucking what now!?, is naofumi crazy!?, because me and raphtalia fucking think so!.

I look at him for a moment, gauging is reaction i see anger and hate but also confidence he thinks he can win, "you better win naofumi..." i told him.

"flint!, we should talk him out of it not encourage it!", oh raphtalia we cannot do that.

I shake my head, "look at him, he is gonna do it anyway, we can atleast trust that he will win".

"if he wins..." fuck you motoyasu,

"the battle will be held in the gardens!" announced the king and i saw how most people were going to said gardens, probably to get some nice sit to view the duel.

I walk up to naofumi and put my left hand on his shoulder, "fucking kick his ass, even hit him bellow the belt if you have to", i saw a ferocious smile in his face and i do the same while i let go of his shoulder.

Yeah a hit to the balls is very low... but fuck motoyasu.

Raphtalia came to naofumi and gave him a hug, such an esceen warms my heart, "good luck, lord naofumi".

Naofumi has this troubled expression on his face then returns the hug, "i won't need it", he simply said and they finished their hug.

To the gardens we go, joy.

_**The place of the duel.**_

The squared arena iluminated by torches is where i'll see motoyasu get his shit kicked in.

Me and raphtalia were in the balcony looking from above, not far from us like 15-feet apart, we could see the two other heroes to our left and motoyasu's party to the right including that bitch malty.

Raphtalia seemed on edge, "calmdown raphtalia, he is going to win this easy".

She looked at me all worried for her master, "how can you be so sure?".

I shrug my shoulders, "call it a felling, also i trust him to do it".

She accepted my words and turned at the 'arena' again.

I could also try to stop melty from attacking naofumi from behind just need to do it without her noticing me doing it.

"let the duel beggin!", screamed the king, i saw how both naofumi started to banter for no fucking reason, until motoyasu charged at naofumi going for a stab just for naofumi to effortlesly block the atack and push him back... Right he is stronger than he was in the original timeline because of the 2 bosses we defeated, motoyasu is very fucked right now.

And i love it, he changed to his new shield, the guerra shield the head-shield opens it's mouth and shots a sonic proyectiles hitting motoyasu and throwing him to the ground the he used his pipe shield to cast shield prison on motoyasu who was still recovering from the last attack.

Then he changed to the twinbellows shield charging a dual-fireball while motoyasu was looked in the shield prison, jesus this is a fucking curbstomp i decide to glance at motoyasu's group and all of them seem shocked at the fact of motoyasu getting his ass handed to him.

Then i saw melty raising her left hand aiming at naofumi and knew that i had to stop her, and i already know how.

"holy shit look at the size of that spider!!!", i screamed at the ground close to motoyasu's party and saw how some of them jumped and melty flinched she fired the wind spell anyway.

I quickly turned at the battle again and saw the blast of air missed him , ufffff... that almost hitted him, i was hearing commotion on my right something about a spider, geez didn't think they were that stupid.

Naofumi looked at his left, right were the spell missed him, that moment of distraction cost him dearly, since motoyasu broke the prison shield and charged at naofumi hiting him and throwing him on the groud his speard right bessides his head, shit not like this!.

Then i saw naofumi use his left hand to hit the side of motoyasu left foot, throwing him off balance then he used his shield to hit him... ouch.

Naofumi got up and motoyasu fell to the ground caresin his balls from the pain of the attack, thank god for twinbellows shield having an attack ratting.

Also i'm laughing really hard at this, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!", this is just to funny!.

My laughter was the only thing that was heard since everyone else was silent.

I finally stoped laughing, "uffff..., okay raphtalia, let's go congratulate the ballbuster", raphtalia gigled at my joke then i carried her bridal style then jumped of the balchony, once we landed i let her on her feet then she started running at naofumi giving him a big hug i was just walking at them taking my time.

"the... winner is the sh-shield hero!" i could feel the pain in the kings words, how do you like that bitch?.

I finally reached naofumi who was staring at raphtalia who was still hugging him, "you did well naofumi, even went for a nutcracker at the end, kinda funny", i told him in a joking tone.

He stared at us for a moment, "thanks...", Naofumi muttered.

Okay that's not confussing at all, "okay?..." i told him.

Raphtalia didn't know what he was talking about either, "thanks for what lord naofumi?".

He sighed then looked away, "for believing in me...", oh it's about that.

I get close to him and give him a couple pats on the back, "anytime naofumi".

Raphtalia finally broke her hug then we looked at the groaning form of motoyasu in the ground.

"well... he can't tell the girls how badly damaged his spear is, doubt that he can keep being a playboy with a damed weapon", i joked earning a few laughs from my team.

We heard steps behind us, we turned around to see the fisically pained face of the king some guards and malty who was gritting her teeths so hard i could hear the grinding from here.

poor king didn't want to be here right now, "you... won... shield hero... you can keep... your slave", i love this i wish i had a camara the hurt in his voice is something of art.

"thanks your majesty", i could hear the very well hiden sarcasam of naofumi's voice he obviously was enjoying this as much as me, "now my party an i will leave, we are very tired and would like some sleep", come on naofumi brag a little on his face you deserve that much.

We followed naofumi outside of the castle on our way to an inn to sleep in.

In our walki decided to tell them something, "naofumi, the red-haired chick threw an spell on you to help motoyasu, any reason for that?".

He glanced at me for a moment, "i'll tell you in the inn", fair enough.

Raphtalia looked at me, "it was lucky of you to have spoted that spider to make her miss the attack", oh raphtalia you poor innocent child.

"spider?, what spider?", i said with a grin on my face, i saw raphtalia face change from surprissed to happy then she giggled.

**In the inn.**

Naofumi payed our stay on the inn room with tree beds, time for the truth of naofumi problems.

I took a seat at the edge of my bed looking directly at naofumi who was seating in his bed that was right besides mine, with raphtalia seating besides him.

"you don't have to tell us if you don't want to..." started raphtalia but naofumi shook his head.

"no, better get this out of my chest now", he took a deep breath then kept going, "I was here sommuned along with the other tree heroes, don't know why they had so much animosity agains me, a lot of stuff happened at me geting no party members, ignored and looked down upon yeah i know they didn't try to hide their hate for me but then mein showed up..." He said her name with a growl.

"the red-haired girl?, what did she do?, she is still not aware of what people say or what?.

"i have a pretty good guess of what she did..." i muttered varely loud enouh for them to hear me.

Naofumi released a deep sigh, "she joined up with me, i was dumb enough to not see how convinient it was, she took all the money i had that the king gave all heroes then framed me of rape, and to top it all of i'm sure the king knew but he just hated me enough to ignore it", he said angered and dejected after that raphtalia put a hand on his shoulder

"well... that's one heck of a story, but i think i know how mein got away with that", i said gaining the inmidiate attention of naofumi who was probably internally screaming for the answer.

"you see that kind of stuff can be tricky to get around, for how you say it the king accepted whatever she said, just because he hated you right?" i ask for confirmation he nodded at me.

I sigh then continue, "you see if it went like that, then the king probably knew what was happening wich means that either a) he was the one who set you up, b) mein is his daughter wich makes her a princess or c) both of them", i say my piece it was a little hard looking at his changing his expression from shock to acceptence the hate.

"fuck..., fuck!..., FUUUUCCCCKKK!", he screamed while getting up screaming at the skies, when he finished he fell to his knees sobbing, "goddamnit!..., that makes so much sense!..., i didn't deserve any of that!".

I saw raphtalia kneel right besides him and gave him a hug, i did the same but instead of a hug i just wraped my left hand around his shoulders. "don't worry we know you didn't do it, right raphtalia?".

She nodded, "i will always be right besides my lord as her sword no matter what" well said raphtalia, well said.

He stopped for a moment, then wipped his tears before addressing us, "thanks... i needed to hear that".

I pat him on the shoulder, "no need to thank us".

"so... how long are we gonna stay like this?", i asked them.

I see raphtalia giving me a light glare.

Guess we are going to be like this for a while.

_**The next day.**_

A new day has come and we are going to see a slave trader, not as bad as it sounds, naofumi said we are going for something special to the confusion of raphtalia and me.

We found the circuss like stand that has a bunch of eggs on a glass cage, we entered to see the fucking pinguin from batman, god this guy is weird.

"slave trader i came to remove her slave mark", say what now?.

the slave trader stared at naofumi for a moment then looked at raphtalia impressed, "well you certanly took good care for her, she may be worth 20 gold coins, more if she were a virgin".

Raphtalia was offended by him, "i'm a virgin!".

The slave trader face lit up, "35 gold coins then".

"35!?" exclaimed naofumi just to stared incredulous at how much money raphtalia is worth.

I stared at him flatly, while raphtalia gave him a teary glare, "not what i mean!, i'm just surprissed how much she is worth!".

I kept staring at him, "that doesn't help your case".

The slave trader speaks up, "well enough about that, you said you wanted her slave mark removed?"

Naofumi looks at the slave trader, "yes".

He rubs his ching with his fingers thinking about it, "that would be 3 silvers".

Before this can continue raphtalia steps in, "there is no need for that".

Naofumi just stares at her surprissed by that, "what?, are you really okay with this?".

She nods, "of course i'm am forever bound to lord naofumi", well shit thats quite the touching moment.

The slave trader coughs to get our attention, "as touching as that was, do you have anything else to do here?".

Naofumi starts looking around for a moment then he saw the eggs in the front, "what are those?".

"oh?, those are the 'legal' bussines i have, monster eggs that can gave birth to various types of monters", he answered naofumi question.

How the fuck does that work?, eggs don't work like that, "how does that work?", i asked the slave trader.

"that's easy, you pay 100 silver coins, take the egg take care of it and wait for a random monser to be born from it", it's a fucking gacha but with eggs, what the shit.

Naofumi shared my thoughs, "so it's like a gacha...".

"are you going to take one lord naofumi?", raphtalia asked the pensive looking naofumi.

"give me one of those, hope that's not a dud", said naofumi.

"I'll never dare give my clients something like that!", i don't know if he is actually offended or not.

He opened the glass box took a random egg, then he put it in a glass container that looked like an egg too, he gave t to naofumi after he payed it, "pleased doing bussines with you" the pinguin looking mother fucker said while we were leaving.

"why did you buy it", i asked naofumi.

He shrugged, "we had more money than normal, so i just buyed it because i have no idea of what to do with the extra money".

Raphtalia pooked the glass container, "what do you think will come out of it?".

"who knows?, it could just be a fake one anyway", he said.

Well from this point onwards i don't know what the fuck is happening right now, is this egg even part of the story?, well not that it matters.

"so were to now boss?" i asked naofumi.

"i made a lot of medicine for the calamity wave, since we barely used any i though we could find a place to sell it" sounds like a plan naofumi.

I wonder what awaits us in the future?.

Staring at the two people besides i couldn't help but smile, who cares about the future? the present looks a lot better in my opinion.

Raphtalia noticed this, "what's with your smile".

"just wondering if whatever comes from that egg will call him 'papa'" i said while pointing at naofumi.

Yeah everything will be fine.

**CHAPTER 4 COMPLETED.**

**DEVIL HUNTER RANK: C**

**Not a lot of action on this one, also yes naofumi beat the shit out of motoyasu on this story.**

**Considering that he got a lot of level ups from the bosses he fought and that he was going to win the canon fight if mein/malty hadn't cheated, i'm sure this naofumi will win with ease.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**I'll see you all next time!.**


	5. Firo the choocobo, loli, bird

**A new chapter has joinned the battle!**.

**So yeah this is the last chaper that will come this quickly, now it would take me atleast... a week or two deepending of how i feel.**

**Why? because i'm about to get a job and that stuff takes a lot of your time.**

**Enough about me, let's get on with it.**

**CHAPTER 5 START.**

Things got... well out of nowhere, i'm completely okay with it just trying to process the hate our group got to this niceness.

Naofumi selled the medicine he made for the calamity wave (i don't know when he made it, like what the fuck), the alchemist accepted it gave him some copper then he gave him a book of potions and shit.

That we can't read.

Then he told us that there was someone tat wanted to thank us, he took us to a magic shop that belonhed to a... stuby lady, she told them of their affinities in magic, naofumi is healing magic and protecion maic big shocker, raphtalia got light and dark magic and i got booster magic to improve people stats.

She also gave us more books, and guess what?.

We can't read them.

Right now we are going to the lute village, to go collect some herbs that are close by.

"look i know we have avoided the issue for a while, but we need to learn this fucking written language", i said to naofumi while looking at one books content, that i can't understand.

"i know, hey raphtalia can you read?", said naofumi trying to see if raphtalia can help our illiterate asses.

She noded while holding the container of the monster egg, wich was noticably bigger, "as long as it isn't that complicated... i can".

"What's with all this gratitud anyway?" asked an annoyed naofumi.

"you are just knew to people actually acting like well... people, they feel like they owe you, because you helped them" i answered him.

"why do they owe me?", naofumi stop being retarded and take the fucking gifts.

This time raphtalia told him, "because you did the right thing, you helped protect the village and they are gratefull for it", she smiled then i shit you not the sun shined behind her, "i'm also really proud of you, because of this less childs have loss their families".

Too pure for this world, must protect at all costs.

We reached were the other tree 'heroes' beat the 'boss' of the calamity wave, a chimera didn't even have a name it was just a bitch ass chimera.

Like they just beat that shit and get all the good stuff, while naofumi raphtalia and me did the hard part even the hard boss.

We passed by got thanked and shit, then we went on our way to look for an inn, deciding to sleep and study some of this language before going for the herbs.

In our rented room we were having... difficulties with it.

"so this is... and A?", i asked confussed as fuck.

Raphtalia shaked her head, "that would be an H", i stared incredolous at her, this thing looks like a fucking A.

"And this would be?..." aked naofumi while pointing what looked like a E.

"that's an O", she answered simply.

Me and naofumi stared blankly at the book for a solid minute trying to make sense of this bullshit alphabet.

"This is going to take a while..." muttered naofumi pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tell me about it man, this written stuff barelly makes sense.

_**The next day.**_

"lord naofumi!, flint!" i fall from the chair i was sleeping the book i had covering my face falling close to me.

I quickly get up, hands up ready to punch some assholes.

Only to see a white-and pink mini-chocobo on naofumi head.

"what", i said my voice flat.

Naofumi turns at me, "it came from the monster egg, and i have no idea what it is".

"we should probably go to the barn of the village, whoever runs it could probably tell us what is this little... guy?, girl?", sugested raphtalia.

I sighed, and rubbed my eyes, "geez guys, i though we were getting robed or something, let's just go and see what kind of bird that is".

Naofumi gave me a light smile noticing my annoyance, "you aren't a morning person are you?".

I gave him a glare in return, "fuck you, let's just go already".

If it wasn't obvious i hate being woke up in the morning.

We left the inn to go to the barn of the village, some buildings were geting repaired, others were still in bad condition, the fuck is the king sending to help with the reconstruction of this place.

"i don't see any form of help from the kingdom...", i said still annoyed about waking up in the morning, and the state of the village not helping my mood.

I see how naofumi grimaced too, "he is probably too busy getting her 'little girl' just about fucking everything".

"or he is too stupid to tell constructors to come here, or you know he is just an asshole", i said jokingly.

"will you two stop?, you're confussing the little guy... girl", said raphtalia who was holding the chocoobo baby.

I rolled my eyes at her, "if you are so curious of it's sex the just look closer at it".

She stared at me from the moment, then raised the chocoobo high in the air looking the chocoobo looked confused, the she started holding it close to her chest again.

"it's a girl", goddamnit raphtalia i was kidding.

We finally made it to the barn that was full of holes, like seriously just get some people to help here!.

We made it in and saw a guy who looked like he would never harm a fly, he was sweeping the ground or something.

"excuse us farmer can you tell us what kind of monster this bird is?", naofumi asked while pointing at the bird between raphtalia arms.

"that would be a phirorial, they really like to pull carts so they are perfect for travelers and merchants", he told us the most _ridiculous _base nesecity of any living being that ever came to be.

"what kind of living being works like that..." muttered a disturbed naofumi, at what the chocoobo look alike's do with their lives.

The farmer seems to notice something, "ah!, you are the shield hero right?, wait a second", surprissed that it took him that long to notice.

We see him grab a small bag from... a back pocket i guess?, it has seeds in it, "take this it might not be a lot, but it will keep your phirorial full for a couple days" said the smiling man.

I wasn't surprissed by this it has been happenin all the goddamn day so it was expected.

"this place seems in poor shape", said naofumi while looking at the state of the farm, "you better keep everything you have with you, that and i have taken enough gratitud".

The farmer was shocked to say the least he put the seeds away with a small smile, "god..., and the kingdom say's you are monster, what a place we live in".

After that, we wen't to the forest to pick up herbs and kill monsters to level up the phirorial, wich reminds me.

"when are you going to give her a name?" i asked naofumi while casually punching through a horned wolf with my devil bringer.

He scratches the back of his head trying to think of a fitting name, "how about?..., firo?", woah naofumi that's such an original name... except it's not.

"yeah let's just called by half of it's raze name, i can see how it took you so long to come with a name", i think i'm still annoyed about waking up so early.

Raphtalia gigled while holding the bird, "well it's a simple name that's easy to remember, i like it and it seems she likes it too", she said while firo was chirping happily.

"i'm sure you like other things of him..." i muttered, but it was loud enough for her to hear me.

"what was that?" she asked me confussed,

I shake my head, "nothing important", of course i have noticed how she looks and acts around naofumi, don't know how it works considering she's like ten years old, should i feel happy or disgusted by the implications?.

"Is it just me or is firo getting bigger?" asked naofumi at te bird that was atleast as big as a head now.

Well that's a fucking thing aparently, "is this a thing with everything that's not human?", i asked honestly curious.

I saw naofumi pull the twinbellows and use the heads to bite a rabbit ball thing, "probably, that's how raphtalia growed up", we both stared at her for a moment wondering how the shit is this normal.

In response she gave us a light glare, "my growth speed is normal..." she grumbled.

"yeah","sure" me and naofumi told her at the same time not really convinced by her answer.

We keept going like this for a while until we returned to the village to get some sleep.

_**A few days later**_

...it's morning already?, time to wake up i guess.

I get up an look at raphtalia who was still sleeping, gonna wake her up too, i get up and start putting the 'combat clothes' badass coat included.

I walk up to raphtalia's bed noticing that naofumi wasn't on his bed too, "hey raphtalia rise and shine, time to wake up", i said while shaking her shoulder.

"mrrrrrmmhhhhh..." she said while getting up, i could see the grogines in her face.

"rub the sleep of you and put your armor back on, naofumi is probably in the farm with firo", i told her while staring leaving the room, i saw her nod at me before i closed the door.

Wonder what naofumi is doing with firo right now..., I left the inn and not far from it i could see naofumi throwing a stick for firo to catch, is this a bird or a dog?, i really don't know anymore.

I walked up to them, seeing the somehow smilling bird, beaks aren't supoussed to do that.

"hey naofumi, training firo?", i asked the smiling guy something that he rarelly does.

"yeah, it's pretty smart and fast", he said while peting the head of firo something that the bird loved.

"i guess this means no chiken nuggets for breakfast?", i joke at them, just to see firo horrified face while looking at me, that makes me feel kinda bad.

I put my hands up trying to calm her down, "just a joke firo, don't take it seriously".

"lord naofumi is doing one of his rare warm smiles...", i looked behind me to see raphtalia who was rubbing the sleep of her eyes.

Yeah he does smile, rarelly but he does, also what's up with that crowd? something big must be happening there... is that?.

"isn't that motoyasu? and he is ridding... a dinosaur?", i told tyem while looking at the direction the crow was looking.

I see naofumi putting his hand above his head trying to look further, "yes it is... the shit is he doing here?".

"maybe we should get closer, and se why he is here", told us raphtalia.

Naofumi nodded and signaled firo to move along with us, once we got close enough we heard motoyasu scream something that will only come from nightmares.

"i motoyasu nikimura!, is the new lord of this village!, pleasure to meet you all!", i'm sorry but who was brain dead enough to do this?, like fucking hell only a real stupid flasid idiot would do this kind of shit.

"i don't know what kind of joke is this, but it isn't funny", i said not undestanding how this guy can be a goddamn village lord.

"how did this even happened?, it's not like he has done anything for the village", this was naofumi just as lost as i am.

Then the spear user, refuse to call this a lancer in any kind of way, noticed us, "n-naofumi!?", oooohhhhh... he remembers the ballon smasher.

"the hell are you doing here!?", naofumi asked motoyasu who still seemed a little scared of naofumi.

Something that he quickly hided, "i'm the lord of this village now, i'm gonna make it my base!", still can't wrap my head around that.

"that's one of the most retarded things i heard in a while!", i commented earning a glare from him, but i know i can kick his ass if it comes to it.

"what you two think is not important!", well... if it isn't malty and i wan't to kill myself already i can deal with one idiot, but a spitefull bitch? no that's my limit.

"because lord motoyasu has been recognized by his achievements by the king!", she said while showing us a paper... that i couldn't read from here, so there isn't any point in showing us that because how far we are from each other.

Maybe we should get closer?.

"first of all, we will put a tab of one gold coin for each villager!", the fuck!? they want to bleed the villagers dry!.

A villager from the crowd decided to call out their bullshit, "a go-golden coin!?, that's crazy!".

While malty huffed , motoyasu looked confused at the villager, "you shouldn't complain, it is to reconstruct the village...", does this guy don't know how much a gold coin is worth?.

Then we saw how a old man with a rob he looked more... clean than everyone else, must be the current village lord, "excuse me, i'm the current village lord and i have never heard of this until now", he souds on edge.

"well now you know, you are no longer needed", jesus christ that's one cold bitch.

"but-", tried to say the ex-village lord just to be interrupted by malty, "are you going against the king words?", well that's one way to get things in your favor.

Then naofumi spoke to them, "you know a villager can live by using 20 copper coins a day, in a month that woul be like 30 silver coins a month, you'll have them pay the triple of that to you each month?, it's almost like you want to leave everyone here poor?", that's a lot of money.

Motoyasu looks like the secrets of the universe were revealed to him, "mein!?", he asks her expecting some kind of explination, seriously does this guy now anything about the world he lives in now?, and he doesn't know the real name of malty? now i just feel bad for this guy, he must lack any form of inteligence.

"don't listen to him, the criminal shield hero would do anything to take advantage of you", i was about to say 'bullshit', then legit ninjas poped from out of nowhere around malty, this world is just full of surprisses.

"so ninjas, why not?", i sarcastly comented while enjoying the view of malty about to shit herself, truly something to behold.

"we heard what you are doing princess malty", one of them said then they gave her a paper, she shackily took it then read it.

don't know what the hell was written in it but seeing er froze in fear just made my day, until she pointed desesperatly at naofumi, "i won't accept this, shield hero we challenge you to a race for the fate of this village".

"what the hell!?", said naofumi who has literally nothing to do with this shit.

Pretty sure he was abut to deny the challenge but raphtalia and the villagers won't let him, "please shield hero help us!", while raphtalia said to him, "lord naofumi you need to help them!".

He looks at me and firo begging for help, while i just smiled and shrugged my shoulders, firo did something that sounded a lot like a laugh.

He mouted 'traitors' or at least i think he did while aceptting the challene, inmideatly after that firo and the dinosaur glared at each other making sparks fly... somehow.

Motoyasu walked besides firo with a coky smile, "my dragon against this phiroreal?, it isn't even one colored must be cheap", he dising our iant white and pink choocobo?, i was about to kick his ass until firo did it for me, got to say that was a good kick.

While everyone was shocked by that i walked towards firo, i rubed the top of her head, "good kick firo, and don't worry you may be multi-colored but at least you are the full package, i mean, what kind of dragon lacks wings? must be a disfunctional one", i told her while insukting the aparently dragon.

I saw naofumi walk besides firo, smiling like the devil then he got on top of her ready to ride her, "yeah, we got this", that you do naofumi.

"firo i leave lord naofumi in your care", raphtalia told firo, and i'm sure firo smiled like 'yeah that's easy'.

After that a route was traced for the race, while i was discreetly looking at malty and a group of guards that were talking with each other, when they finished i saw them smile, then the guards left in direction of the road of the race, that raises some red-flags.

I tap raphtalia in the shoulder, she was seeing like everyone else naofumi and motoyasu in the starting line she glanced at me, "i'll come back later, if i take too long hope you can tell me who won", i told her then i went after the guards that were probably waiting for naofumi in the road in the forest.

I was hable to find one of them who wasn't even trying to hide, he was standing right next to the dirt road and i was watching him from behind a tree, literally behind him.

So trying to cheat again, eh malty? well bad for you because i'm around, i'm going to wait for him to do anything then well... i guess i'll knock him out or something.

Oh here they come!, and god firo is fast!, maybe as fast as me when i use the fire bringer!, i also saw the guard raise his hand i saw a glow... must be magic, not today!.

I run towards him and before he can notice, i hit himin the back of the head with my right fist... obviously i didn't attack him to kill i just knoced him out.

I saw naofumi and firo get past me, somehow they didn't noticed me and neither did motoyasu, oh whatever now where is the other guard?.

I change to the fire bringer and run in the direction of the race from the forest so i wasn't spotted, i saw another guard in the distance casting something then firo seemed to slow down, motoyasu dragon over took them and also bitch slaped firo with his tail.

Firo most likely didn't give a shit about whatever just happened to her, when she started going fast like the win faster than me, but the guard wasn't gonna let them have it easy, so right when firo runned past the dragon he raised his hand toward motoyasu, but before he could do anything i knocked him out just like the last guard.

There no more interference, firo and naofumi got this in the bag time to go back to the village, i changed back to the devil bringer the made my way back to the village.

Were everyone was congratulating naofumi, and malty seemed socked by this, "how!? this wasn't supoussed to happen!", obviously because i intervined yah little shit, i walked up to raphtalia who was right besides naofumi and firo.

"hey i'm back, i can already tell who won", i said at her who was looking at me questioningly.

"where were you?, you just told me that you were leaving then came back out of nowhere", she said to me.

I shrug at her, "in the forest doing... stuff", that' all i'm gonna tell her.

"you!, it was you!", said malty who was pointing at me angrily, "you must have cheated tell me how!", someone is angry, also motoyasu finally made it here.

"oh yeah, can you prove it?", i said without giving a shit about her status.

She was about to scream some more but the ninjas came again, scaring the crap out of me, "you have lost princess malty, the village will stay as it is".

I saw how she tried to somehow blame me for this, and the ninja dudes just don't give a fuck.

"what was all about?", asked a curious naofumi, who had a shit eating smile on his face he enjoys her pain.

"i'll tell you latter", as much as i hate the bitch i really don't want to push her buttons more, when someone is mad enough they tent to do some crazy shit.

"thank you shield hero!, what could we give you in compentsation?", asked the lord of the village.

Nofumi seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, "whatever you want as long as it is valuable", he said extending his hand, asking for it now.

Wich the villagers noticed, "right now!?, but we need the mo-" he was interrupted by naofumi.

"i don't want money as long as it is valuable it will work", he told the villagers.

The village lord knows what to give him already, "well then i heard you can make medicine, maybe you could become a merchant i just need to send the permission and you would be able to make profit and also help to clear your name", i like the sound of that.

"Yeah... that sounds great", naofumi said actually liking the idea a lot.

"don't worry about the cart, we will make it for you and your phiroreal would easilly pull it", said the lord of the village again.

Yeah this is gonna be a heck of a day, after all of that we tried returning to the inn leaving firo in the barn while we were at it, but aparently the phiroreal doesn't like to be alone considering the ruckus se made when we were about to leave, so now i had to go for our stuff in the inn while they keept an eye on firo, after i returned i came to see the weird image of firo and raphtalia fighting for naofumi's attention something that flew right over his head since he looked confussed and annoyed.

"well this is an interesting image" i said gaining their attention raphtalia seemed to blush and so did firo... okay i didn't think birds could do that, this got really weird all of a sudden.

Maofumi looked what i was carrying behind me, three bags, "good you have our stuff, the villagers everything would be ready tomorrow so we better be prepared to leave".

"yeah but more importantly... we need a name", i said seriously because this is a good opportunity as any.

Raphtalia didn't get what i was saying, "i'm pretty sure all of us have a name...", that... was dumb.

"i mean a name for our group raphtalia", told her a little annoyed.

"i don't think it's that important... but we don't have anything better to do", he said while shrugging his shoulders, "how about shield vendors?".

"okay, i know your theme is shields but try to be more original", i told him while thinking about a name..., "how about aegis? it has the whole shield thing in it and it's not as obvious about it"

He thinked about it for a moment, "sounds good enough for me".

After deciding our group name, we went to sleep in a barn of all places, better than a tree though.

_**The next day.**_

After we got up, we went outside to meet with the villagers to see our cart pretty good looking it even had a seiling... made of white cloth but it's something.

After that we said thanks and beging our treck to the next village killing monsters here an there collecting herbs for medicine...

We wen't lke this for a while, until we reached the next village, we selled some stuff and nothing more interesting happned, things went like this for a while four days or so.

Then we woke up to find a firo who went up a couple of kilos, "you sure she didn' eat something weird, just saying cause it likes to eat as much as raphtalia, i told naofumi who was thryng to come with an explination for this.

Raphtalia was rubing herself in firo's feathers, quoting her being 'super fluffy', "no but i know someone who can tell us what happened..." said naofumi probably thinking about the slave trader.

And that's how we went back to the capital, "does that look like a phiroreal to you!?", naofumi asked the slave trader who was at lost of words.

"that is... a phiroreal queen?", yeah slave guy... that sure helps a lot.

"the phiroreals in the wild are leaded by this type of phiroreals i have never seen one before", okay now that helps a little more.

"that doesn't help me that much, if you don't know then i'll find someone who can", grumbled naofumi.

"i'll stay while you look for info, you know how she is when we leave her alone", i told naofumi who was leaving with raphtalia who just nodded at me.

"if anything happens to her..." raphtalia said with a surprissing amount of malice.

"then i kill everyone in this tent", i said enjoying just a little bit how the slave trader and his lackeys flinched.

But firo who was right besides me, was shacking a lot before i could ask what was wrong she dashed at naofumi... while transforming herself into a loli.

Just because, like there is no problem with this you know... aside from everything.

"don't leave me master!", said loli bird firo, who was blonde and also nude with small wings on her back, ignoring everything just happened i walked to her removing naofumi's cape while he was trying to calm himself the fuck down, and i put the cape around her covering her body.

"so... birds can do this too... for some reason", god this is going to be a long day.

**CHAPTER 5 COMPLETED.**

**DEVIL HUNTER RANK: E**

**Not a lot of action in this chapter, but the next one?, ooohhhh... the next one.**

**Yeah the next chapter is gonna have some surprisses.**

**And firo the choocobo, bird, loli joins the group that was just named aegis.**

**I'll se you all next chapter!.**


	6. The daily life (it sucks)

**So i know i said that this chapter was gonna have action...**

**But it got longer than i expected it to be so the big fight will come next time.**

**Or i could have made the chapter longer but i like my chapter with atleast 4000 words.**

**Enough about that.**

**Let's just get on with it.**

**CHAPTER 6 START.**

Since i came to this world i have seen many things...

But i never though i'll see a fatass bird become a loli angel thing, who is alos a baby in age.

Right now after everyone got oer the fact that firo can transform we inmidietly went to erhard in the middle of the fucking night.

naofumi was knocking the door lie a madman calling out the name of the blacksmith while me and raphtalia were trying to keep firo from doing anything dumb.

She was holding my left hand while keeping the cloak on her body with her free hand, raphtalia was talking to her about random suff tying to keep her occupied.

"uncle, what's master doing?", i'm also her uncle for some fucking reason that i can't fucking understand, napfumi is 'master' and raphtalia is 'sis'.

I answered her question, "knocking a door", pretty simple if you ask me.

Raphtalia noticed that firo was still confussed, "Lord napfumi is tryingto get the attention of someone that's all".

Firo did an O with her mouth finally getting what we told her... or i hope she did.

Finally erhard answered the door looking tired like any normal worker who does 5 to 8 hours of work and hates their life.

"Who the hell..." he said then he noticed us, "oh, it's you kids... did he buy another slave?" erhard asked after a moment when he noticed firo looking at him.

"master who is this?", firo said while pointing at the bald man, who stared at her blankly.

Then he turned to naofumi again, "jesus kid and here i though you already fell low enough...".

This got a tick mark on naofumi's head, huh first time seeing one of those, "she is not a slave!, i just want to buy her clothes".

"does this look like a clothing store to you?", said erhard, while everyone started entering his shop raphtalia closing the door behind us

I noticed that firo was sniffing the air, "oh!, that smells good!", i don't like where this is going.

Erhard heard what firo said, "yeah i just finished cooking, want some", i felt how firo tried to run she made me stumble jesus she is a strong girl.

"no firo, wait for erhard to give you food then thank him for it", i told her scolding her slightly erhard went to the back of his shop, after that he came back with a plate that he put in the counter.

"there it is, enjoy little girl", after he said that i decided that firo won't do anything stupid so i let go of her she runned at the counter grabed the plate raised it high in the air.

The she transformed into a bird again while saying, "thank you for the food!", destroying the cape that was covering her and eating her food... and the plate that had the food in it.

"goddammit firo...", i grumbled while facepalming with my left hand.

Naofumi took it a little worse than me, "i'll pay you back for the plate later, now firo turn back to your human form!".

The phiroreal didn't feel like it, "but i'm still hungry...".

Naofumi didn't care "if you aren't going to do it..." he opened the menu most likely the slave crest menu "then i'll have to force you!, transform!", there is no need to scream.

Her slave crest appeared then shocked her forcing firo to transform and also making her cry, something that i won't accept without retribution.

So i elbowed i'm in the ribs... with more force than i normally use since he has such a high defence.

"what the hell!?", creamed naofumi while holding the right side of his ribs.

I shake my head, "that's for being a dick to firo", he had good reasons to do it but i don't give a fuck.

While we were doing this raphtalia was trying to calm firo, smething that was working because she is just that good with kids.

"seems he is still a spartan" said erhard while staring at naofumi.

Naofumi shook his head in denial "spartan my ass!, look do you have anything we can put on her or not?".

The blacksmith shook his head "no, but i know someone that does i'll introduce you to her tomorrow".

I wonder who that is?

_**A little while later.**_

Well it's the same woman who gave us magic books, the world is smaller than i though i also can barelly read anything in the books but hey i'm learning... i think.

"oh so you want clothes for this little girl that can transform", questioned... the witch yeah i guess she is one.

"basically, yeah", i said to witch while pointing behind me to firo who was now covering herself with a blanket.

"well... i can make special clothing for that so that the clothes don't destroy in a transformation, but i'll need a new crystal for it since my old one broke", she said while pointing at what i'm guessing is a magic sewing machine.

"and how will you get a new one?", asked naofumi who buyed a knew cape, no idea why he likes those so much.

"you could and your phiroreal will get us there", she said while naofumi didn't get what she meant i did.

And thanks to that conversation we are in this 'dungeon', i looked at raphtalia who got motion sickness... i wonder why did this acted up just now?.

I looked at naofumi and the witch, "is this the place?, looks like an old castle".

"yeah..., raphtalia still sick?", the demi-human nooded looking quite green and ready to spill her guts out.

"don't worry i can still help... ***BURP***", she said then put a hand on her mouth to keep her food in.

I stared at her with an eyebrow rised, "yeah right, naofumi go with the witch lady and firo, i'll stay and look after raphtalia".

She stared at me i think i offended her, "don't look at me like that, if somebody attacked you like this you'll be in danger", she still didn't look happy but she was to sick to tell me otherwise.

"okay, it won't take long right?", He asked the witch who gave him a nodd confirming it, now i know that this will take longer than normal.

While they wen't inside of it me and raphtalia stayed in the cart she laying on the wood and me sitting while staring at her.

"so... we don't talk a lot with each other, and this seems like a good moment to solve that", i said.

"how did you meet naofumi?", while i know how that happened i'm not supoussed to.

After a moment she answered, "he saved me... buyed me from a slave trader".

"the fat small guy?, interesting meeting you two had", i commented doubt that she'll want pity for her past in it.

"there is also the time we fought twin bellows you froze up, why did that happen?", this time she didn't answered makes sense, we are friends but not the _best _friends or in love like she is with naofumi.

While naofumi did told me about the raping stuff it was probably because raphtalia was there.

"so raph, can i call you that?" she nooded, "i won't pry about your past, so anything you want to ask me?".

The sick girl though for a moment then she spoke, "why did you went with us... the first time we meeted?", well that's a good question.

"at first? just to know the place better and give myself an idea of where i was, but you two are a very likable bunch then we fought twinbellows, after that i just stuck around", i answered with some honesty.

"yeah... that was a fight for our lives", she said looking less sick now the motions sickness probably wearing of.

Maybe i should ask about it?... yeah i'm going for it, "i saw the looks you give naofumi some times, do you like him?", the hillarious sight of raph looking like a tomato was something welcomed.

"n-n-no!!!!!, i-may- i mean!!!!!!!, don't tell him!!!!", forgetting her motion sickness she got in front of my face grabed me by the shoulders and started shacking me.

I grabed her arms stoping the shaking, "of course, just think about him too, after all he sees you like a daughter before anything else".

I don't know what kind of expression she had but it didn't seem like a good one.

Stop looking so dejected... goddammit, "but who knows? maybe you could make him change your view of you",why did i said that again?.

"really?", she sounds so hopefull.

"yeah", and i don't have it in me to tell her no, great.

Then i saw naofumi and his group came back from the dungeon, with the only guy in that team had a injury on his left side.

"took your time, i was close to get in there and save us the trouble", i said cockily.

"whatever smartass, i just got caught of guard", he said with a smile himself.

I wave my hand lazily, "you are the shield hero, if you can't be on guard then you failed already".

While me and naofumi were throwing shit at each otheri saw raphtalia get up then she saw naofumi's injury that made her forgot all about the motion sickness and blur her way at naofumi.

"lord naofumi!, you're hurt!", she said looking worried about her lord and crush.

"yeah it's superficial at best, nothing to worry about", he said trying to ease her worries.

Wich didn't work, "firo take us back to melromarc!, lord naofumi please take rest in the cart, flint could you please take the conductor's seat", i know a little of how to drive a cart.

I saw naofumi asking for help i just shrugged my shoulders while moving to my new seat besides the witch, pretty sure he mouthed 'traitor'.

But i won't do this without embarassing little raph, "and you are going to give him company?~", she nodded then realized what i meant making her face look like a tomato,

I also saw firo give her a jealous look, poor naofumi he has become a harem protagonist and he has no fucking idea about it.

"you all are a very livelly bunch, being young sure is amazing", said the with amused by the whole thing.

"and this is a normal day", i said to her.

The way back was pretty calm exept when naofumi told raphtalia they fought a nue... whatever that is made raph flip her shit, no idea why considering orangguerra and twinbellows were more danerous.

Once in melromalc we had to cover firo again, pay for the sewing of her new clothes and pay for the magic cloth, wich cost a lot.

350 silver like fucking hell.

Once everything was done and firo marveled herself with her dress the winged child looking rather cute in it.

And to celebrate we went outside of melromalc we invited erhard to come with us and eat before we left.

Have i ever said hoo good naofumi's cooking? that shit is good.

We chated hapilly, random stuff talking shit about the royalty of melromalc because fuck them even if firo didn't get any of the insults that came from my and naofumi's mouth.

A pretty good day if i say so myself, when night came erhard said goodbye, and us? we camped here not far from melromalc to sleep now and leave tomorrow.

"gonna miss erhard, he was a really helpfull guy", i said knowing that we won't see him again for a while.

"we aren't leaving forever, but yeah he is a good guy", this was naofumi who was checking our supplies and shit, firo was sleeping and raph was debatting if she should approach naofumi or not, to wich i got up and started walking towards the cart while passing raph i signaled her with my head to go for it.

After that i entered te cart and seated inside in a way that i won't crush anything important in it then i closed my eyes trying to sleep in this kinda uncomfortable position, what i do to give some privacy to those two.

Then firo appeared to be looking at me from the back of the cart wich is the only way inside of it, in her human form.

"do you need anything?" i asked her after a while since she didn't say anything.

Firo stared some more then answered me, "what can i do to make master naofumi like me?", what the fuck?.

Okay i can kinda allow it with raph since she is more mature physically and a little mentaly, but firo? she is literally a fucking _baby_ i need to persuade her somehow.

"firo, he is technically your _da__d_ ", i said trying to explain her how stupid that idea was.

Then she tilted her head confussed by my wording, "i just want more antenttion from master, he spends more time with sis than with me".

... i misjudged the whole thing, didn't i?, "how about telling naofumi directly you want to spent more time with him?".

Firo seemed to think for a minute then gave me a nod, "thanks uncle, i'll tell him right away!", then she went to do just that..., right now..., while raph is trying to get naofumi's attention...

Well it's not my problem anymore, sorry naofumi but you are going to take one for the team.

"SIS!!, you won't take master just for you!"

"firo!?, weren't you sleeping!?"

"raphtalia!, firo!, get off it's too hot to sleep!"

Ignoring that, now time to sleep.

_**A couple of days later.**_

Like a week being merchants we got to villages, naofumi selled medicine that the people adored, raph, naofumi and even firo said that i should be the security of the bunch in words of raph becuase i look a lot 'scarier' than any of us.

Wich proved to be right when a guy with the ball tried to rob us with a knife of all things, but when he stared at me he backed away instantly apologizing all the way.

Now for some reason firo was seen as a 'divine bird', naofumi as a miracle worker and i was the muscle that everyone respected or feared, with the apropiate moniker of 'devil guard', wich is closr to the truth then they might think, then there was raph who was very popular with the kids and demi-humans seen like a pure angel or some shit.

How we got such a reputation in such a short amount of time still baffles me.

We also kept training the written lenguage... i gave up already, raph and naofumi maneged to do it and learned some magic because rah knew some of the lenguage and naofumi got a 'book shield' that made him just learn the whole thing in one go.

Fucking hacks...

Then we came across a job about gardening the hardcore type, and it was something that we deeply regret accepting because those plant spawns that came from an giant eyed flower didn't stop comming.

While raph and naofumi saved the few that didn't escape in time, me and firo were kicking nine types of ass destroying plants left and right without stoping, the flaming bringer made the whole thing a lot easier.

That was a very annoying thing to do, naofumi gave medicine to a kid that got sick with... plants i guess, told him that they shouldn't worry about, then me and him just threw fireballs at the eyed plant until it died.

I also found out that one of the other 'heroes' put that plant there wich made them even more retarded in my eyes.

After we left that village with our payment... that looked like a lot of tomato's but i won't think about it.

In our way out to the next village, we made small talk about random stuff, while naofumi gave some medicine for her weak lungs and the gas that one of those plants that she breathed.

Then we camped half-way through after all in the night we need to sleep and naofumi also wanted to check our supplies were in the okay or something.

I stod on watch while naofumi did that i was sitting on the dirt leaning in the side of the cart i saw raph get up from her sleeping bag and come towards me sitting besides me.

"flint... what do you want?", she said to me wich got me al confussed because i have no idea what she is talking about.

She must have noticed my confussion because she spoke again, "i stay with lord naofumi because i am his sword and i owe him my life, firo sees him as a father, but when i asked you why you follow him..."

raph hesitated for a moment, "i don't believe it or atleast not completely".

I'm actually surprissed that she caught on my half-lie, "i guess his sword would try to cut down anything that could be a danger to him...", she was about to say something but i stoped her before she could do it, "the main reason that i first stayed with you two was pity".

She was surprissed of this but i continued sparing a glance at naofumi who was in a log sitting with firo in human form leaning on him good he is distracted, "the first time i saw him he looked like the world was againts him, then the next time i saw him he has a child slave with him both of you looking death inside so i stayed out of pity for the both of you".

"but i kept going with you guys because i liked you", i finished while staring at her, raph reaction was confussed and something else.

"so that's it... why didn't you said it before?", she asked me.

I told her, "because i know that naofumi won't like me feeling pity of him"

"will you tell him?".

Should i?, maybe later when we get closer to each other.

"maybe", i told her she stared at me for a moment then got up.

"...i'm glad that you don't want to harm him, but we don't want pity", after she said that she went back to her sleeping bag, i think she is angry.

This will become a problem in the future i just know it.

_**The next day.**_

The very next day i noticed that raph was looking at me from time to time expression confussed like she was trying to figure something out probably because of our talk yesterday.

She obviously didn't tell naofumi considering that he hasn't tried to kick my ass.

We met a merchant that sells trinkets the chubby guy was getting robned just for us t beat the shit out of the bandits that we left tied up in the middle of the road, while i was in the conductor seat naofumi and raphtalia were talking with the merchant.

I was sitting without a care in the world until firo who was pushing the cart started talking to me.

"uncle... is sis mad at you?", she asked me.

"i really don't know", i answered her.

"really?, se looks at you funny so i though se was angry", she said oblivious at my discomfort.

"she will tell me when she feels she is ready", i hope she does.

Really de whole ordeal was like this for a while, me and naofumi were okay with each other raph seending me looks from time to time and firo will ask me about it.

We left the merchant in the next village then we selled some herbs and to the next village.

A village that had the body of a poisonous dragon nearby and was fucking killing people, dragon that was killed by the sword 'hero'.

And it's up to the aegis to clean up the mess, like every other fucking time.

While naofumi and raph were checking how bad the sittuation has gotten i was guarding the cart with firo, i glanced at the green mist that had everyone with cloth covering their mouths so did i and firo didn't seem to need it.

I saw naofumi leaving a tent with a bag of money in hand and his shield book equiped to keep himself hidden raphtalia came right behind him.

"so what now?", i asked naofumi knowing that in the end we were going to solve the problem anyway.

He seemed exasperated by this, "they payed us to deal with the dragons corpse, so againts my better judgement we are going to deal with it".

Raph continued, "not only that but the villagers are getting desperate, we couldn't really say no their faces", she is finally talking to me again... kinda.

I saw naofumi changing to his twinbellows shield, everyone in the village lost it and started screaming at him for trying to steal their money.

But naofumi doesn't give a shit about their complains, "the world isn't a fair place, you payed us and now we are saving you all it's all fair trade".

Pretty sure we all were smiling at their faces not that i knew because of the cloth covering our mouths, we went towards some mini-mountains were the green mist was more dense.

And everything was dead or dying, thank god for naofumi medicine we would probably be dead by now.

"are we sure the dragon is dead?", i asked to my team while firo was trying to eat some tomatos she brought with her i saw naofumi just nod at me.

"it should be, the sword hero supoussedly killed him at the cost of his team and some adventurers", he said angry at the sword guy, or atleast i think he is.

I noticed something grey in the distance it had wings and was reptilian so that's the dragon, looks kinda familiar.

"hope you are right naofumi", i said while pointing at the grey dragon in the distance.

We got closer to the place were the dragon is, it seemed to be death at the top of a mini-mountain green blood coming from a big slash wound on it's chest said green blood was probably what was causing the green mist.

"okay... raphtalia, firo get back, me and flint are going to use our fire attacks to burn the corpse from here", said naofumi while i changed to the flaming bringer.

While raph and firo were behind us, me and naofumi were about to charge our attacks.

"WAIT!!", me and naofumi turned around to look at raph who looked on edge for some reason.

"i swear i saw it moving", she said wich made me look at the 'corpse' more carefully trying to see if what she said was true.

"doesn't really seem alive... but it's not bad being cauttious", said naofumi following my example.

Well it's no-

**GRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWGHHH!!!!!!!!**

_**SINH**_

**Just want's to take a nap.**

**CHAPTER 6 COMPLETED.****DEVIL HUNTER RANK: D**

**If you don't know who that dragon is then you never experienced difficult games...**

**That or you don't like dark souls, i was tempted to go with kalameet but i couldn't think of a reason ren would be able to beat a dragon that literally embodies 'calamity'.**

**But then i remembered sinh, who is powerfull but in my opinion weaker than kalameet making more sense of ren 'victory'.**

**And also sinh survived getting stabed through it's body by a poisioned lance..., as for how is sinh poisonous without the spear in it's body.**

**I have no answer aside from 'i feel like it'.**

**See you people in the next chapter!.**


	7. The slumbering dragon

**A new chapter has come and a long fight is here... yeah it took me a while to write this calm down.**

**Really i don't have a lot to say, except sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Now let's get on with it!.**

**CHAPTER 7 START.**

So the dragon that we just found is sinh the poisonous grey lizard that breaths poisioned fire, maybe we should shoot the fireballs now.

"naofumi!, fucking fire!" i screamed while throwing a **meteor** half-charged at the dragon's face, naofumi followed my example and used the twinbellows shield to launch two fireballs, our attacks impacted... and did jack shit.

Pretty sure the dragon snorted a flames with some kind of green in them, like telling us why use fire on a FIRE breathing lizard... well this is bad then it reared it's head bac- OH SHIT!.

I jumped to the right dodging the spew of green-ish flames while naofumi rise his shield and took the great stream of flames head on.

He managed to block it but his eyes were slightly redened, oh right this asshole is poisonous.

"hey boss you should use something with poision resistance!" pretty sure naofumi base defense can can handle the fire but not the poison.

Not bothering to hear his response i changed to the primal bringer, and used **brute force **raising my attack at it's highest and made a mad dash towards a dragon, you know like a dumbass.

Then our friendly chiken went right past me, damn she is fast, jumped to the face of the big fucken dragon and delivered a kick to it's head it definitly harmed it but not a lot i just saw like a drop of green blood and a tilt of his head, the dragon decided to headbutt firo back to the ground.

I was a little worried for her, but the giant murder beast was my priority, i decided to go for the gaping chest that still has the injury that the sword hero did to sinh.

Sinh probing to be a whole lot smarter than i expected, took a step back and threw a tail swipe to crush me to the ground, me since i didn't have a lot of defense decided to punch the incoming limb.

Wich resulted in me getting thrown all the way back with the team, but atleast i'm in one piece.

"ok so this thing is really fucking though, any ideas?" i asked while getting up and shacking my head, cause this fucker hits hard!.

Naofumi nodded to my surprisse "the dragon knew you were going for it's injury, while that shows that it's smart it also showed that it doesn't want us to go for it" okay seems like a start.

"well give you an opening flint!" said raphtalia and unsheated her sword and she charged along with naofumi and firo, we all know i'm the hardest hitter of the team so okay this could work... or blow up in our faces.

I rushed right behind them still using the primal bringer, pretty sure the dragon did some grunts that almost sounded like a laugh, well fuck you too buddy.

Naofumi was using a green shield, that i swear looks like a slime to block the dragons flame's raphtalia was trying to gouge sinh's eyes out while confussing him with ilusions but the dragon was fending her off with just it's tail and was battering firo aside with it's claws.

But that also means that i can land an actual fatal blow, or atleast i hope i do.

So i was getting pretty close to my objective then, sinh reacted to me almost instantaniously and tried to bite my head off, "oh SHIT!" were probably going to be my last words.

"air strike shield!" then again naofumi just comes in to save my ass, pretty sure the dragon cracked the shield but it did it's job, i reared my right fist back then...

*CRACK!*

**GRAAAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!**

I was about to follow up my attack, but sinh moved his wing in one action it pushed all of us away and took flight too he was really high up too.

"so... is he escaping?" that was firo just as confussed as us... then it came diving down FAST.

"everyone get on firo!" pretty sure i could make a dirty joke but it's not the time, so i jumped behind firo, naofumi was in front and raphtalia in the middle... i could also make a dirty joke out of that.

I chnaged to my devil bringer "now wh-" before i can finish my question, a jet of green-osh flames striked right behind us.

"okay, faster please!" i exclaimed in a little fear.

We are in a pretty bad situattion, firo is fast but it's only a matter of time before it catche's our asses, and we don't have a way of getting i'm from the sky, doubt that **phantasmal hand** can reach the damn lizard.

But maybe...

"naofumi can your air strike shield be used as a plataform!?" my voice came out with more high than i expected it to.

"yes!, why?!" well good thing that i'm not the only one lossing my shit.

Raphtalia glances in my direction "is it really the time for pointless questions!?" oh raphtalia, this may save us all... or kill me in horrible fassion.

"okay, so naodumi you make a plataform for firo to use and she'll get as high as she can, then i'll jump and use my hand to ride the fucking lizard" i wasn't screaming anymore so that's a good thing.

"are you craz-!?" before naofumi could finish another jet of flames cae making firo leapt to the right to dodge.

"we don't have time!" i screamed back at him.

Without responding back she grabs firo reigns and turns her around, firo who also heard my plan and started going faster we we're going back towards the dragon, god this plan is so dumb.

We were getting closer...closer... and...

"naofumi..." i said feeling nervous of how close we were getting and the fire the damn lizard is throwing at us is not helping.

"shut up, if we are doing this we are doing it right" he said completely consentrated in the plan i just told him.

"don't die..." i really don't know who said that i was too focused in the dragon.

Said lizard spewed anothe flame attack, then the show begun.

"air strike shield!" naofumi exclaimed and a green shield appeared in the air, firo leaped above the flames and in the plataform the leapted again, i was in reach.

"phantasmal hand!" with that the giant blue arm flew againts the first thing i could grab of the dragon, sinh probably noticed what we were doing so he tried to go higher up, but i managed to grab his tail.

And up we go!, this is a really bad idea and the dragon doing barrel rolls or whatever the hell they are actually called is not helping!.

"focus flint, focus" i tell myself and pulling with my right hand i go to the back of the dragon, so i could try to hit a wing an- is the dragon looking at me?.

Yes he is... damn that's a flexible neck i saw a flicker of flames, DUCK!.

A jet of flames passes above my head, okay... OH SHIT JAWS!, i roll to the left and grab his wing to not fall of, kinda hard considering that the wing is moving up and down.

I saw the dragon reading another flame attack and since he is fire proof i quickly use phantasmal hand against the tail again to dodge the torrent of poisonous heat.

Hummm... the end of his tail looks like a sword, o yeah i got an idea, i use my left hand to grab the tail then the phantasmal hand and my right hand grab the end of the tail and i start pulling with all my strenght.

The primal bringer may hit the hardest but to handle great presure or weight the normal devil bringer is the one to use.

It was working but sinh wasn't just gonna let me do this, he started shaking his tail and spinning like fucking crash, but my grip was good eneough to keep me on...

"BLEEEEERRRGHHHHH!" doesn't mean my stomach did the same, that's fucking disgusting but i was still pulling, i can see a little blood started leaking from the tail, so that's a good sign.

I pull one last time and the sound of flesh ripping visits my ears, but i ignored it, that was really fucking hard to do and the fact that sinh didn't scream in pain isn't giving me any good vibes.

No use to think about it, i think i have something to go through it's scales more easily, it's tail just like any darksouls player would do... i think.

Grabing the tail tip with my phantasmal hand i pull with all the strength of my left arm and go to sinh's back again, the head of the dragon was staring at me in what i guess it's hate.

"can we talk about this?" i asked already knowing the answer, guess what? more flames i go to the right but the flames managed to graze my shoulder, so the extra weight is more of a problem than i tough it was.

But i'm close to the right wing, fuck it i'm going for it i dash at the wing raise my right hand and the phantasmal hand... also my left side hurts a lot.

Two things happened my weaponised body part went trough the begining of the wing right in the muscle and bone prompting agrunt of pain of the dragon and it's wing to stop moving, but the grunt i heard was to close to me i turn to the left and see the jaws of sinh digging deep in my left arm.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed in pain while we were falling i stoped grabing the ripped tail of the dragon and started punching the damn lizard like a madman, but like a dog who found it's favorite toy it wouldn't let go.

And then we hitted ground i could feel how my left arm was teared of me, the force of our fall was probably the reason it happened so quickly i was laying in the grass not far from sinh clutching my new wound with my right arm while gritting my teeth, cause HOLY FUCK IT HURST!.

Good thing the dragon is almost as damaged as me but pretty sure the moving shadow was of sinh, so the lizard can take a lot more punishment than me.

Well shit.

I feel something grabing me from the back of my coat and lift me up away from the still recovering dragon, i take a small glance behind me, firo and riding her are naofumi and raphtalia.

"oh no..." that was naofumi pretty sure he just noticed my lack of an arm.

"f-flint!" yeah raphtalia that's me.

And firo didn't say anything she was staring with way too much intensity at sinh.

"yeah i fucked up" that's the only thing that came out of my mouth before firo gently put me in the ground and naofumi grabed me from the shoulders and started using **minor healing **like there was no tomorrow.

The bleeding stopped but he just kept going, then i just grabbed his left arm with my only hand left and put it down "i'm fine now" i said with a little pain.

"the hell are you talking about!? you are missing your whole left arm!" yeah naofumi i can see that, it's called lying to yourself.

The dragon was starting to move towards us going faster with each step it took.

"boss!, it's coming back!" with that all of them except firo who was staring at the dragon from the begining.

"damnit!, firo get flint on your back and keep an eye on him!, raphtalia with me!" he gave the orders and the two of them did as told i felt firo grab me again and tossed me behind her, hurt a little but i really don't feel like complaining, and a saddle doesn't feel good on my stomach.

While naofumi and raphtali went againts the dragon i saw that it still had the ripped off tip of it's tail was still stabed in his... wing shoulder?, don't know what it's called.

"firo?" i called to the big bird.

"uncle?" she responded pretty sure she is worried.

"the thing stabbed on it's right, that thing can go through it's scales like they were made out of butter" i told her "so leave me here and go for that thing".

"but..." why is she hessitating?, wait no she can't left me here the slave mark wouldn't let go againts naofumi orders...

I sigh in exasperation "look if you don't want to leave me, then go for it anyway that thing is our best bet right now" she still seemed unsure for a moment then nodded in my direction i straighted myself up and grabed her reing with my right hand.

And of we go!, i hope that i don't die...

While firo was running, i was looking at naofumi and raphtalia the shield hero living up to his name while using the guerra shield to throw sonic roars at sinh's face and raphtalia was slowly but surely making the injury on it's chest bigger and deeper.

But the lizard was not slowing down it has come scarily close to crushing raphtalia or poisoning naofumi, i feel years of my life leaving me every time that happens, jesus christ...

"okay firo naofumi and raph are keeping the dragons attention, and i'm barelly able to move so you have to do this" i started i waited a little to see if she had anything to say, she didn't.

"you need to snatch that grey thing from it's right side, theN stab him on the head that should end the damn thing" after my explination firo nodded, it's a little weird seing her this silent.

A claw rose ready to smash raphtalia, she rolled to the left then sinh used his jaws ready to maul raph but a air strike shield stoped him, then firo jumped and i grabed the reigns with the little strength i have firo landed on the green floating shield looking at the lizard to the eye then jumped to the left to the dragons right shoulder and plucking out the tail tip from it's wing.

**GRAAAHH...**

The dragon grunted in pain but still turned around towards firo about to shot flames at us still mid air, and stopping looking at naofumi and raphtalia big mistake.

Pretty sure both of them wanted to scream at us but they first took the opportunity, raph stabed her sword deep on the wound of the dragon and dragged her sword upwards, snapping the sword but a fucking geyser of green blood came, and before it shooted it's flame's ignoring the pain.

"shield prison!" naofumi covered the dragons head and made it take it's own flame, the prison lasted for only a moment, and that's all that firo needed she jumped with the tail tip on her beack then the moment the shield prison broke she stabed the thing on sinh's head.

**GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Sinh's head snaped back throwing firo back and making me fall from her back right to the ground, how are you doing my old friend?.

He trashed and roared in anger and pain, then just stopped moving... then like the typical dark souls boss dissapeared in ashes all except for the tip of his tail.

"yaayyyyyy... victory" i said with my back on the grass and throwing my right hand up with little energy, boy i'm fucking tired... i stared at my missing left arm for a moment then slowly got up.

Just to fall on my ass.

"yeah. no. not getting up" i said to myself.

"what the hell were you two thinking!?" and irate naofumi now too, joy.

"flint!" and a worried raph, god damnit.

"uncle" yeah i get it firo raph already had the worried part covered for you.

I shrug my shoulders tiredly "on killing the damn thing..." jesus i wish minor heal restored my stamina.

Naofumi starts to carry me on his shoulder just to put me on firo's back "first well go back to the village to see if none of us have any poison then you'll go to a fucking doctor" i don't know if he is angry or worried and i'm too tired to figure it out.

"oh don't forget the tip of the dragon's tail we could make a sword out of that" yeah i know he is angry but i'm pretty sureraphtalia needs a new sword.

He just shakes his head and carries the tail tip on his back.

Pretty sure i'm the one who took out the worst, not that the team didn't get their asses handed to them, firo had bruises and some sooth on her plumes, raphtalia was covered in the probably poisonous blood of the dragon so that thing she is drinking is probably a medicine made by naofumi, and the shield hero and our leader is pretty bruised and is bleeding a little from the mouth.

"this was one heck of a cluster fuck..." i murmured to myself then we starting moving back to the village in tired silence.

"flint?" oh raphtalia want's something, i grunt at her too done with today to say anything else.

She played with her fingers a little "how... how are you soo calm?" me?, calm?.

I shake my head and stare at her, or as much as i could while lying on my stomach on firo's back "i'm not calm, i just know that it could have been worse".

"like?..." why are you asking me this firo?.

"i... really not want to think about it" even i have a limit of how many jokes i can make in a serious situation, my pretty fucking close dead is one of those moments.

After that conversation we wnet to the village with the random question of firo or raphtalia if i was okay, wich i probably wasn't.

_**back in**__** the village.**_

"How are you alive?" was the question of the brown bearded doctor while staring at me like i was some kind of freak of nature.

"what do you mean?" asked a concerned raphtalia who was also on an hospital bed, just like veryone in the team, firo included in her human form everyone had bandages but none had more than me.

"internal bleeding, fractured bones, damaged organs and blood loss, how is he even alive is beyond how is he healing this fast too, but he won't be leving this bed for atleast two or three days" said the somewhat anoyed doctor, that got all that information of my injuries through magic.

"holy shit..." i heard naofumi murmur after hearing my injuries.

"well i have other people to look after so if you excuse me" an there goes the doctor, everyone except me can leave this place tomorrow.

"well... shit" what else can i say?.

"that's it?, you lose an arm wound yourself beyond normal understanding, and that's all you can say?" asked naofumi incredolous at me reaction of all of this.

I just shrug my shoulders no knowing what to say.

"... i'll love to have your attitude" was the only thing he said before leaning back on his bed.

"so firo, raph how are you two holding out?" i asked them since they were injured too, none of us were wearing our armors... not that firo wielded any kind of armor.

"we are fine... unlike you" yes raph we already stablished that.

"uncle is really though" of course firo i'm really hard to kill, like a cockroach.

"and don't you forget it" i said then smack my right fist on my chest... i regret it.

"fffffffffff...!".

"oh you dumbass!".

"flint!, why!?".

"uncle that wasn't smart!".

Yes i'm in pain, but i don't care it's good to be alive and no one can take that from me... not even a fucking dragon aparently.

**CHAPTER 7 COMPLETED.**

**DEVIL HUNTER RANK: B+.**

**Most of this chapter was a fight it was also not as long as the others chapters just a little bit shorter .**

**And again nothing to say... except that i just learned that sinh was always poisoned and it didn't came from the lance so yeah, i'm a dumbass.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter... hope that this time it doesn't take me that long to write the damn thing.**


	8. I'm not feeling it anymore

**I have run into a problem with this fic, well two to be more precise.**

**First i'm writting this fic at the same pace i'm reading the manga so my knowledge of the world is minimal wich is very bad if you are writting a story about said place.**

**And second is that i have no idea where to go with this fic, i start writting but i always stop in like 10 or 20 minutes and that's not good since i haven't feel like this when writting my other two fics, and it's probably because my lack of knowledge of 'the rising of the shield hero'.**

**Since i know so little about the characters and the world around them i can't feel like i'm writting them properly, so either i read the whole manga in a small amoun of time (wich i won't because while i like the manga i don't wanna spent a whole week reading like 30 plus chapters), or take my time reading the damn thing and rewrite this fic at another time wich is exactly what i'm gonna do, when will this rewrite be done? i have no fucking idea.**

**I feel like i have to apologize for this, but i'm just not feeling it anymore (that and it was kinda dumb to try to write about a world you knew next to nothing).**


End file.
